Forbidden Hearts
by Arwennicole
Summary: Her life is a mess. His life is almost perfect, but he's missing something. When their worlds collide, can they help each other or are they doomed to lose what they hold dear? M for sexual content and abuse. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Hearts

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I dont own _Twilight_ the brilliant Stephanie Meyer does.

**Summary:** **Her life is a mess. His life is almost perfect, but he's missing something. When their worlds collide, can they help each other or are they doomed to lose what they hold dear?**

Forbidden Hearts

Chapter 1: Medical School

Carlisle smiled as he closed the trunk to his car. "Do you have everything?" His father asked.

"Yeah, I think so, but I believe I am missing three things…" Carlisle commented.

Just then a little girl with short dark hair and brown eyes ran out of the house, wrapping her arms around Carlisle's leg. "Daddy! Emmett's being mean," she whined.

"What's Emmett doing?" he asked, lifting Alice up off the ground.

"He keeps hiding my toys," she pouted.

Carlisle sighed. "I'll take care of it okay?" He told her. She nodded and he kissed her forehead, setting her back down on the ground.

"Carlisle you really don't need to take the kids with you," his father told him.

Carlisle let out a sigh. "Dad…you tried telling me that when I was seventeen and I first got custody of them," he answered.

"You're too young to be taking care of a bunch of kids," his father insisted.

"Well, they're my kids and it's my decision," he answered.

The young man walked into the house. "Emmett, Edward, Alice!" He called. He smiled when three kids ran down the stairs. Emmett was six, Edward and Alice were five. Carlisle's older sister, Olivia, and her husband were killed in a car wreck, leaving Emmett and Edward orphans when they were nearly three and two-years-old. Alice was his biological child, he had been raising her on his own after his girlfriend, Karen, left three days after giving birth.

"I'm ready!" Alice announced.

Carlisle smiled as he picked Alice up. "You boys ready to go?" he asked.

"Yea. I CALL SHOTGUN!" Emmett shouted, running out of the house.

Alice looked at Carlisle. "Daddy why's Emmett so weird?" She asked.

"I don't know, I think your Aunt Olivia dropped him on his head a couple times," he replied with a grin.

She giggled and he kissed her forehead as he walked out of the house with Edward trailing behind them.

****

(Outside)

Carlisle made sure everyone was secure in their seats. "Dad before you object. I believe Olivia and Martin left Edward and Emmett to me," he told his father before he could object. He closed the doors to the car. "Leave it at that," he added. His father let out a frustrated sigh.

"Have a safe trip," he muttered, walking back into the house.

Carlisle got into the car and saw Emmett messing with the radio. "Emmett if you ruin the radio on this car your allowance goes to buying me a new one," he informed. Emmett sat back in his seat while Carlisle backed the car out of the driveway and drove off.

During the trip, Carlisle would look into the backseat to see Edward sitting in silence listening to his headphones. "Hey Edward, what are you listening to?" He asked.

"Debussy," Edward replied.

He smiled slightly, his sister had been forever playing Debussy, it was her favorite. Then he looked over at Alice to see her humming to herself and kicking her feet. "Hey, you guys hungry?" He asked.

"I'm starved," Emmett replied.

"Nuh uh! Daddy he ate all the Cheerios," Alice whined.

Carlisle sighed. "Emmett…" he started.

"I did not," Emmett insisted.

He pulled up to a diner. "Okay, you guys know the rules behave," he instructed. Before he could get "behave" out, Emmett was already out of the car. "My God I know he didn't get that from your mother," he commented, getting out of the car. He grabbed Emmett before he could run inside. "Stand by the car while I get your brother and sister out," he told him. Emmett nodded and started rocking back and forth on his feet while Carlisle got Edward out of the car. He walked over on the other side and lifted Alice up, having her sit on his hip.

They walked into the diner and found a booth to sit down at. "Daddy I can't reach the table!" Alice exclaimed.

"Hold on a second," Carlisle answered.

He saw a waitress walk by. "Excuse me miss," he called. The waitress stopped and turned and for a second Carlisle wasn't sure if he was breathing.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Um…" he trailed off, trying to remember what he was going to ask.

He glanced at Alice, remembering. "Oh um can we get a booster seat for my daughter?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," she replied with a gentle smile before walking away.

"Emmett, don't order too much, we don't have that much," Carlisle insisted.

Emmett nodded his head slowly and the waitress came back with the seat for Alice. "Here we are," she told them, smiling. Alice got into her seat.

"Thank you," she answered.

The woman nodded. "My name is Esme and I will be your waitress this afternoon, what can I get you?" She asked. Just then, a little girl around Emmett's age ran over to Esme, pulling on her skirt.

"Mama, Jasper dropped his glass and it broke," she informed.

Esme looked at her. "Tell him to come out here and sit by the counter and not to touch any of the glass," she instructed.

"He can't," the girl answered.

"Why not?" Esme asked.

"He doesn't have his shoes on," she replied.

"Oh Lord, excuse me for just one minute," Esme told them.

Carlisle chuckled slightly and looked over at Alice to see her coloring and humming to herself again. "Uncle Carlisle, how much longer do we have to sit in the car?" Edward asked.

"We're going to stop for the day," he replied.

"Edward you should just start calling him dad," Emmett muttered.

"He's not dad!" Edward answered angrily.

"Boys don't fight. Emmett he doesn't have to call me dad if he doesn't want to," Carlisle told him.

Emmett glared at Edward. "He is our dad now," he muttered.

"Emmett enough," Carlisle told him.

Emmett stopped glaring at Edward. "DAD can I go play some arcade games DAD?" Emmett asked. Carlisle reached into his pants pocket and pulled out some change. "Thanks DAD," Emmett told him before going to play the games they had. Edward had a sullen look on his face, staring down at the table.

"Edward, I'm not going to force you to call me dad okay?" Carlisle told him.

The five-year-old nodded his head slowly, still not looking up from the table. "Daddy that pretty lady's back," Alice informed. Carlisle looked up when Esme walked back over.

"Sorry, kids," she commented.

"Know the feeling," he answered, gesturing to two of the three of his kids.

Esme smiled as she finished taking their orders. "New in town?" She asked.

"Yeah, on my way to medical school," he replied.

"Oh wow, doctor man huh?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied with a chuckle.

"I'm Esme," she informed, holding out her hand.

Carlisle took her hand in his. "Carlisle," he answered, shaking her hand. He gestured to Edward and Alice. "That is Edward and Alice. The boy by the videogames is Emmett," he informed.

"The girl next to Emmett by the games is Rosalie and the little boy at the counter is Jasper," Esme answered.

Carlisle looked over at the two children. "Oh! I'll go bring your order in, I'm sorry," she murmured. He watched her walk away and heard his daughter giggling.

"What are you giggling at?" he asked.

"She likes you," Alice giggled.

Carlisle chuckled slightly.


	2. Friends

Chapter 2: Friends

Carlisle was sitting in the park with his kids, looking over his medical books. He had several books sitting around him, he had a highlighter in his hand and his pen in his mouth. "Well this isn't this a good study plan," a voice commented. Carlisle did a double take, seeing Esme there. He took the pen from his mouth.

"Esme hi," he greeted.

"Hi," she answered, laughing.

He let out a sigh. "Balancing medical school with kids, not an easy task," he commented.

"I suppose not," she answered.

He smiled slightly as she sat down next to him. "Wow…talk about studying," she commented as she looked at the title of some of his textbooks.

"Yep, I have to redo my thesis because Alice had dumped chocolate milk all over it this morning," he answered.

"Oh no," she murmured.

"Yep, poor Alice she was so upset, but at least the thesis isn't due for another week so I have time to do it over," he answered.

"And you work too?" She asked.

"Yeah, at least today is my day off so I can catch up on everything," he answered.

Esme pushed her hair out of her eyes. "How do you do it?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Balance medical school, kids, and a job?" She asked.

Carlisle shrugged slightly. "I've been juggling school, job, and kids since I was sixteen," he replied.

"Sixteen?" She asked.

He nodded, gesturing over to Alice. "When she was born, her mom left the hospital and never came back. I was living with my sister, her husband, and the boys at the time. The thing is, I had helped with high school, but then she and her husband died and they left the boys to me. I had to try different things to be able to get everything done," he explained. He glanced at the playground to see Emmett trying to grab Edward off the monkey bars. "Emmett knock it off!" he called to him. Esme was quiet for a minute.

"Has to be hard, raising three kids by yourself," she commented.

Carlisle shrugged. "While other medical students are out drinking and partying, I'm at home reading bedtime stories. I'd choose my kids over anything else any day. Some days are harder than others, because it was easier when Olivia was alive," he answered. He looked over at her. "What about you?" He asked. Esme shrugged.

"Rosalie and Jasper are my adopted kids. I got them when I was nineteen when my best friend, David, and his wife Rachel died, they were going to put the kids into foster care but I wouldn't have it. Took a lot of convincing, but Rosalie and Jasper became mine," she explained.

"So you and I are basically in the same boat," he answered.

Esme smiled slightly. "Yeah well, I don't have the same willpower as you, I dropped out of college," she admitted. Carlisle sighed as he looked over at the three kids that were just having the time of their lives.

"I want what's best for my kids. My dad thinks I can't do it, have to prove him wrong that I can become a doctor and be a father at the same time," he answered.

Esme reached over and placed her hand over his. "You've done a great job so far," she commented.

"Could say the same for you," he answered.

She smiled softly. They both looked up just as someone pushed Alice off a swing. "HEY!" Carlisle shouted, standing up. Before Carlisle could do anything, Emmett and Edward were standing in front of Alice, both cornering the kid who pushed her. "Okay boys, no fighting," he told them, walking over to them. He picked a sniffling Alice up from the ground. "Are you hurt?" he asked. Alice showed him the scrape on her elbow. Carlisle looked at the boy. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

"None of your business," the boy snapped before running off when Emmett took a step forward.

"Yeah you better run!" Emmett called to the kid.

"Okay down Sparky," Carlisle answered, patting Emmett's head.

Emmett smiled proudly. "You guys go play and be nice," he instructed. Edward and Emmett nodded and ran off to play some more while Carlisle carried Alice back over to where he and Esme were sitting.

They sat down and Esme reached into her purse. "Having kids you should bring a first aid kit," she commented.

"I usually do, but they were dragging me out the door," he chuckled.

Esme had Alice lift her arm and cleaned the cut on her elbow. They looked up when Jasper ran over. "I picked this for you," Jasper told Alice, holding up a daisy.

"Jasper that's very nice," Esme told him.

"Thank you" Alice answered, beaming as she took the daisy.

Esme took the flower for a second. "Here, how about we put it just like this?" She suggested, putting the daisy in her hair. Alice's smile was getting bigger and bigger.

"Wanna play in the jungle gym?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah!" Alice replied, jumping up from Carlisle's lap.

"Alice don't go too high," Carlisle told her.

"Okay daddy!" She answered as she ran with Jasper to the jungle gym.

Esme laughed. "Well there's a couple in the making right there," she quipped.

"Please don't even mention about my daughter dating someday," Carlisle answered with a small grin as he looked back into his text book.

"Don't like that fact?" She asked.

"I'll buy a gun just so I can show it to the boy who would come pick her up for a date," he answered.

"Now Carlisle you do that I can guarantee she's going to be a mother of four before she's twenty," she teased.

He chuckled slightly and looked down when her cell phone went off. "Sorry," she murmured. Esme picked her phone up. "Hello? Oh hi…" she said into the phone getting up and moving away from him.

After a few minutes, Esme came back. "I have to go," she said quietly.

"Who was that?" He asked curiously.

"That was…Charles…my boyfriend," she answered.

Carlisle felt his heart sink. "Oh alright…" he murmured.

"I had a fun time, good luck on your thesis paper," she answered as she got Jasper and Rosalie before leaving.


	3. Two Years Later

Chapter 3: Two Years Later

Esme sighed as she walked down the stairs after cleaning up the bedroom. She went downstairs when the door opened, making her gasp but it was only Rosalie and Jasper. "You two are home early," she commented.

"Yeah…school was let out early remember?" Rosalie answered.

"Oh that's right I forgot," Esme murmured.

Jasper looked at their mother's arm. "Mom, did he…" he started.

"I fell, that's all," she answered.

"Mom he hit you again!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Well he hasn't laid a hand on you two has he?" Esme answered as she went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Esme sighed as she took out some stuff to make a salad. "Rosalie could you start the salad sweetheart?" She asked. Rosalie bit her lower lip as she stood at the counter. Esme reached into the fridge and pulled out the steaks that were in the fridge.

"Mom…how much longer is this going to go on?" Jasper asked.

"As long as he doesn't touch you two, you're safe," she answered.

The two eight-year-olds glanced at each other. "We just need to keep everything in shipshape for when he gets home," she added.

"Mom, you can't keep doing this," Rosalie answered.

Esme stopped and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I'll be okay," she assured her, kissing her forehead. Rosalie bit her lower lip as they got things ready for when Charles got home. What made the twins gag was when Charles would insist for them to call him 'dad'. They would rather spit on him than do that. However, to keep their mother safe they do call him 'dad', even though it made them gag.

****

(Two Days Later)

Rosalie and Jasper were sitting across the street in the park, sitting on the swings in silent. "I can predict what's happening…" Jasper muttered.

"Me too, by now Charles's as stupid excuse to beat mom some more," Rosalie answered.

They stared down at the sand in silence. "I wish Carlisle was still around, he was cool," Jasper commented.

"You heard what mom said, Carlisle transferred to another medical school and moved to New York," she answered.

The twins were silent again. "Remember when it was fun? Just mom and us?" Rosalie asked.

"Seems like a long time ago," he answered.

****

(New York)

Carlisle sighed as he tried to finish another thesis paper when he heard arguing. "Emmett!" Alice screamed. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Dad! Emmett hid my social studies homework!" Alice exclaimed.

"Emmett Nathaniel," he muttered.

He walked over and grabbed Emmett's pillowcase and started shaking it. A worksheet fell out of it and he picked it up. "Stop patronizing your sister," he insisted.

"Guys, I have a thesis paper due tomorrow as well as a presentation for the staff at the hospital," Carlisle informed.

"All you two is argue can you just cool it so dad can get his work done?" Edward asked, surprising Carlisle.

"Thank you, please, I just need to get this presentation done," Carlisle answered.

They nodded and watched him leave.

Carlisle sat back in his seat, looking over his presentation for the hospital staff. He looked up when the phone rang. "DAD! IT'S FOR YOU!" Emmett shouted. Carlisle grabbed the phone in his room.

"Carlisle…" he answered.

The three kids stood in the doorway. "Yes…yes…thank you…thank you Dr. Sutton," Carlisle said into the phone before hanging up. He stood up with a grin. "I got a job," he told them. The three kids cheered and Alice threw her arms around Carlisle's waist.

"Where is it at?" Edward asked.

"Phoenix," Carlisle replied.

The smiles on their faces got bigger. "I do this presentation Friday then Saturday we leave," he informed.

****

(Phoenix)

Rosalie and Jasper were helping each other study when they heard the door downstairs slam. "ESME!" Charles shouted. They got up and ran out of the room.

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"What the hell did you do to my car?" Charles asked.

Esme gave him a quizzical look. "I haven't done anything…" she started.

"There's a scratch going from the gas cap to the bumper!" he snapped.

"Charles I haven't touched your car," Esme answered.

"LIAR!" Charles shouted.

He grabbed Esme by her arms, shoving her against a wall. "Don't you dare lie to me!" He snapped. Jasper ran down the stairs.

"IT WAS ME! MY BIKE HIT IT!" Jasper shouted.

Charles let Esme go. "You filthy little…" he started. Esme stood in front of Jasper.

"Charles don't touch him!" She snapped.

Charles smacked her hard across the face. "Don't you dare tell me what to do," he snapped. Esme held her cheek and watched her husband storm out of the house.

"Mom, you know I did it," Jasper told her.

"That man can do whatever he wants to me, but I'll be damned if he touches one of you kids," she answered.

Esme pulled back, her hands on their faces. "I would give my life to protect you kids okay? I love you both so much," she told them. Rosalie and Jasper hugged her tight.

"We love you too mom," they answered.


	4. A Caring Father

Chapter 4: A Caring Father

Carlisle pulled up to their new house and got out of the car. "Okay, you guys go pick out the rooms you want," he informed.

"YES!" They shouted running inside.

Carlisle chuckled softly as he watched them run inside. He went over to the trailer that was behind the van and opened it, revealing the many boxes inside. He reached up to grab a box when another one went to fall over. "Whoa!" Someone exclaimed, grabbing it for him before it fell on his head.

"Thanks," he told the person.  
"I thought taking care of one kid was rough," the person answered laughing.

Carlisle laughed slightly and looked over at the woman who had helped him. "So you're our new neighbors, I'm Renee, I live right next door," the woman informed Carlisle shook her hand with his free hand.

"Carlisle Cullen," he answered.

Renee shook his hand with a smile. The woman looked over her shoulder at a girl who was sitting under a tree with a book in her hand. "Bella! Why don't you come here and meet our new neighbors?" Renee called. Carlisle smiled as the girl got up and walked over to them. "Carlisle, this is my daughter, Bella. Bella this is Carlisle, he and his family are moving into the house next door," Renee informed.

"Nice to meet you Bella, here I'll have you guys meet the rest of the family," Carlisle answered.

He went inside and got the rest of the kids. "This is my daughter, Alice, and my two boys, Emmett and Edward. Guys, this is Renee and Bella, they live next door," he informed.

"Hi!" Alice greeted, skipping over to Bella with a smile.

Emmett walked over with a grin. "Nice to meet ya," he told her. Edward stared at the gravel, kicking it up.

"Edward, don't be rude," Carlisle whispered to him.

Edward looked up and waved slightly before heading back into the house. "Sorry about him," Carlisle told Renee.

"Oh don't worry," Renee assured him.

Alice smiled. "Want to play?" She asked Bella.

"Um…okay," Bella answered.

Alice shrieked as she grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her inside. "I pity your daughter," Carlisle chuckled. Renee laughed slightly and he picked up the box that was on the ground.

****

(Later On)

Carlisle was in the living room, unpacking things when Alice ran in, plopping down in his lap. "Oh! Jeez!" He exclaimed when the air was knocked out of him.

"Hello," Alice giggled.

"Hello," he answered.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his daughter, kissing her cheek. "Do you like our new house?" He asked.

"Yeah, daddy can we go shopping?" Alice asked.

Carlisle gave his daughter a quizzical look. "And why would we go shopping?" He asked.

"I need new outfits," she replied.

He rolled his eyes slightly. "I don't know where you got your fashion sense from, but it'll be the death of me," he commented, kissing the side of her head. She giggled slightly and Carlisle wrapped his arms around his daughter. He rubbed her back gently, his forehead pressed against the top of her head. "I love you very much you know that right?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly. She rested her head against his chest and he chuckled as she started falling asleep against him. "Yeah, it's been a long day Ali," he murmured, rubbing her back.

After awhile, Carlisle had put Alice to bed when he heard piano music playing. He walked downstairs to see Edward practicing his piano. "Edward, it's late," he informed.

"So?" Edward answered.

Carlisle sighed. "You're starting school tomorrow, come on," Carlisle told him, gently pulling him away from the piano. Edward sighed as he went upstairs to his room. He rubbed the back of his neck as Carlisle went upstairs to his study.

****

(Next Day)

Carlisle drove up to the school and looked at his three kids. "I'll be picking you guys up today," he informed.

"We know," they said in unison as they got out of the car.

"Edward, watch your sister," Carlisle told him.

"I know, I know," Edward answered.

He smiled slightly as they went into the school before he drove off to the hospital.

****

(Hospital)

Carlisle walked into his new office, setting his stuff down so he could get everything settled. He put a picture on his desk before moving over to the filing cabinet that was sitting on the other side of the room to put the rest of his stuff in it.


	5. Broken Home

Chapter 5: Broken Home

Esme was in the bathroom pressing a cool rag against her swollen lip when Rosalie came in. "Mom I have…" Rosalie trailed off when she saw her mother's beaten face.

"Rosalie, I'm fine," she told her quickly.

Rosalie bit her lower lip, not saying anything. Esme smiled a little at her daughter. "So what do you need sweetie?" She asked. Rosalie held up a piece of paper.

"Can you help me with my lines for the play?" She asked.

"Of course," Esme replied.

She kissed her daughter's forehead and they went to her bedroom to practice.

After going over Rosalie's lines, Esme went outside to find Jasper throwing the basketball into the hoop. She went up behind her son and grabbed him, swinging him around, both were laughing. "Mom!" He laughed as she set him down.

"Having fun out here by yourself?" She asked.

"Yep," he replied dribbling the ball.

"Dont need anyone to have fun with?" She asked.

"Nope," he replied.

She smiled as she grabbed the ball. "Hey!" He exclaimed. Esme held the ball above her head. "Hey no fair," he whined.

"What do you say?" She asked.

"Mom may I have my ball back please?" Jasper asked.

Esme smiled as she tossed the ball into the hoop and the little boy went after it when it rolled down the driveway a bit. "Did you do your homework?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied.  
"Would it bother you if I checked it?" She asked.

Jasper let out a sigh. "I'm going, I'm going," he muttered. Esme smiled as she took the ball and put it in the garage before she went inside with Jasper.

That night, Esme went down the hall towards her children's room and smiled to see them both fast asleep. They slept easier when Charles was on a business trip. Lucky for them he was going to be gone for a week. She walked over and pushed the hair out of Rosalie's eyes. She was the most beautiful little girl she had ever seen in her life. She stroked Rosalie's cheek before pulling the blankets around her a little more. Esme looked over at Jasper and nearly laughed at the little boy, who was half hanging off his bed and his blankets were on the floor. She moved him back into the bed and covered him back up. She moved her fingers through his curly blonde hair and kissed his cheek before she left them alone to sleep.

A week passed and the usual bruises were almost gone and the cut on Esme's lip was hardly noticeable. Sadly, Charles had returned from his business trip and everything was back as it was, only this time Charles was quiet. Esme learned a long time ago that Charles being quiet was scarier than when he was yelling at her.

The day after Charles arrived home, Esme went upstairs to Rosalie's room. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah," Rosalie replied smiling.

She grabbed her bag and they went to go downstairs when they saw Charles standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Where do you two think you're going?" He asked.

"Rosalie has her play tonight, remember? I told you last night," Esme answered.

"Oh yeah…was she able to remember lines without having someone tell her what the words meant?" Charles asked.

"Charles, you're drunk…" Esme murmured.

"Not yet but I plan on it," he answered, cornering her.

Esme swallowed and looked at Rosalie. "Rosalie…maybe you should call Miss Jensen, she'll take you," she said quietly.

"Remember not to hold the phone upside down," he taunted the young girl.

"Charles will you leave her be?" Esme demanded.

She gasped when he suddenly grabbed her around the throat. "Don't you be making any kind of demands," he snapped. Esme closed her eyes tight and they heard the front door close, signaling that Rosalie had left. Charles threw her to the floor. "You pay more attention to those bastard kids than you do your own husband!" He snapped. Esme slowly stood up.

"They're my kids," she answered.

She stared at him. "You knew I had kids the moment we met," she added.

"I'm not saying I don't like kids, I want you to give me a boy of my own," Charles answered.

He pushed her hair over her shoulder as he spoke. Esme turned away when he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Dammit woman! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he snapped. Esme winced slightly. "I pulled you out of that slump of a job at what you called diner and gave you everything you want, you better start giving me what I want," he snapped before shoving her. She stumbled back, hitting the wall.

Esme watched him go downstairs and she put her head in her hands, her shoulder shook as she cried.

****

(Next Day)

Esme was grateful when Charles left for work. She got out of bed and got dressed. She moved down the hall to the kids' rooms, going into Rosalie's first. She walked over and knelt in front of her daughter stroking her hair. "Hey sweetheart," she said quietly when Rosalie woke up.

"Mom…is everything okay?" She asked, sitting up.

"Get some things together, we're going to go for a drive," she replied.

"We're leaving?" Rosalie asked, getting out of bed.

"Just get some stuff into your bags," Esme replied.

She went to wake up Jasper before heading downstairs.

Esme walked down the hardwoods stairs and turned the corner, letting out a shriek when she saw Charles standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Going somewhere, Esme?" He asked.

"Um…I was just going to take the kids out," she replied.

"On a school day?" he asked not believing her.

"They've been well behaved lately and I just though…" Esme started.

Before she could finish her lie, Charles had her by her throat again, slamming her into the nearest wall. She let out a shriek of pain when her back hit the doorknob on the closet. "You listen here, Esme, you even THINK about leaving me, you will never see those two brats ever again! Do you understand me? You try to find a way out I'll take them," he snapped.

"You won't touch…" she started.

He pulled back and backhanded her, making her hit the floor hard. "I will do what I please!" he snapped. Charles grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up from the floor. "You remember this. You are MINE all MINE everything you own everything you love is MINE," he snapped. Esme held onto his wrist, trying not to cry. "You are NOTHING you are weak you are pathetic," he hissed before throwing her to the floor again. He stormed out of the house and Esme slowly sat up.

Rosalie and Jasper ran over to their mother, hugging her tight. Esme hugged them back, tears falling down her face. "I'm not going to let him take you kids from me," she whispered.

****

(Later On)

Esme sighed as she walked around the park by herself, trying to clear her head. She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her arms a bit. She felt so alone, so violated. Esme sat down on the bench, gently rocking back and forth, her eyes closed. She put her hand over her eyes and let out a shaky sigh, tears were trying to fall down her face. "Esme?" A voice called. She stood up and spun around to see a familiar talk, blonde, and very handsome man standing there.

"Carlisle…" she whispered.


	6. Difficulties

Chapter 6: Difficulties

Carlisle stood there in shock when he saw Esme. She wasn't the same woman he met two years ago. Her hair was completely straight, she was wearing a gray sweat shirt and sweatpants. "_What happened to my beautiful Esme_?" he thought. Esme crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hi Carlisle…" she said quietly.

"Wow…it's been awhile," he commented.

She nodded her head slowly. "It has," she agreed.

"How are you?" He asked.

She bit her lower lip. "I'm good…" she replied, her eyes looking down at the ground. She cleared her throat. "Ummm…I have to go, it was good to see you again," she told Carlisle before walking by him. Carlisle watched her go with a quizzical look on his face. He wondered what had happened to the girl that used to constantly smile and had the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard.

The net day, Carlisle arrived at work and went into his office. "Morning Dr. Cullen," his receptionist, Cindy, informed.

"Morning Cindy," he answered.

Carlisle sat down behind his desk and looked at the picture he had on his desk. It was of him and the kids during a camping trip. Emmett was on his left, Edward was on his right, and Alice was in front of him. A small smile came across his face as he sat back with the picture in his hand when the phone rang. "Yeah, Cindy," he answered.

"It's your kids' school," Cindy informed.

"Send it through," he told her.

He picked up his phone and sat back in his seat. "Dr. Cullen," he answered.

Carlisle arrived at the school and walked into the office to see Emmett sitting in a chair, staring at the floor. "Emmett, what did you do?" He asked.

"You're Emmett's father I presume?" The principal asked.

Carlisle stood up. "Yes," he replied.

"I'm Miss Gregory, the principal here," she informed.

Carlisle shook her hand. "Your son was caught fighting at school," she told him.

"I was defending my sister," Emmett answered.

"Your sister was on the swings," Miss Gregory answered.

"Yeah after I punch the kid's nose in," Emmett muttered.

"Emmett, fighting doesn't solve anything," Miss Gregory scolded.

Emmett stared down at the floor again. "I'm going to have to suspend Emmett for a week for fighting," she informed.

"Miss Gregory I can assure you that my son has never gotten into any trouble before this," Carlisle told her.

"You're lucky he's not expelled because we have zero tolerance for fighting," Miss Gregory answered.

Carlisle let out a sigh. "Come on Emmett," he told him, taking him home.

They both sat in the car in silence while Carlisle drove home and Emmett was just staring down at the floor of the car. "I am happy to hear that you were defending your sister," he informed.

"Just like you said," Emmett answered.

"But, I am not happy that you were fighting," Carlisle added.

Emmett stared at the floor again. "Emmett, there are other ways to deal with things instead of fighting," he informed.

"Dad not the fighting lecture," he groaned.

"You might not like it, Emmett, but yes, I don't like fighting you know that," Carlisle answered.

"He was pushing Alice on the slide, dad! She almost hit her head!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Then you get an adult, not try to beat the kid up. I don't like violence I taught you better than that," he answered.

Carlisle closed his eyes for a brief second. "Dad, I was doing what you asked," Emmett told him.

"I said watch out for your sister, not beat up the first kid who causes a problem," he answered pulling up to the house.

Emmett let out a sigh. "Your mother would not have been happy," Carlisle said without thinking.

"Well mom's not here is she?" Emmett answered.

As soon as he stopped the car, Emmett jumped out and ran inside. "Emmett!" He called, regretting what he had said to him. Carlisle went after Emmett, grabbing his arm before he could take off upstairs.

"Let go!" he snapped.

"Emmet, Emmett, stop," Carlisle answered.

Emmett gave him a glare and Carlisle squatted down in front of him. "I'm sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't do that to you. I promised I wouldn't bring your mom up like that," he said quietly.

"Mom's dead, unless you have some magical power to bring her back, no promises will fix it," Emmett answered.

"I know. I miss your mom as much as you do, Em, she was my sister. She raised me too," he told him.

Emmett nodded. "I promised I would take care of you boys and I promised I wouldn't hurt you boys. I'm trying the best I can and I would love to know that I am being a good dad. Hearing about you fight at school doesn't make me feel like a good dad, Em," Carlisle added.

"Yeah well, mom would've kicked my butt if she got the phone call you did," Emmett answered.

Carlisle chuckled slightly. "Yeah she would've smacked you upside the head for that one," he chuckled. He held onto the boy's arms. "Emmett, you are a good kid. Never forget that one," he added. Emmett nodded and Carlisle stood up, hugging him. "You're a good kid," he repeated.

"You're not such a bad dad," Emmett answered.

Carlisle messed up his hair. "However, I do have to ground you for fighting," he informed.

"Aw man," Emmett groaned.

"No videogames for a week," Carlisle answered.

Emmett sighed and went upstairs. "Give you a chance to get a start on that book report," he informed. Emmett groaned and went upstairs. Carlisle grinned a little and went into his office to get some paperwork done.

He sat in his office staring at the papers on his desk when his mind drifted back to Esme. She wasn't the same; he couldn't help but wonder what happened to her. She looked like she was afraid of him, but that's impossible why would she be afraid of him? Carlisle sighed and rubbed his forehead as he stared down at the task at hand. Sadly, the harder he tried to concentrate on his work, the more he thought about Esme. "This is ridiculous Carlisle, concentrate," he muttered to himself. He suddenly heard the door downstairs close.

"Dad! We're home!" Edward called.

Carlisle stared at his computer screen for another minute. "Hey you guys!" He called. He turned the screen to his computer off and went downstairs to see his other two kids.

Edward and Alice were at thet able putting their homework on it when Carlisle came in. "How did your day go?" He asked.

"Good, did Emmett get in a lot of trouble dad? There was a kid that was pushing me on the slide," Alice told him.

He walked over and kissed the top of his daughter's head. "He is grounded for fighting, but I am glad that he was protecting you," he answered. He hugged his daughter gently, kissing the top of her head. "What about you Edward?" he asked. Edward shrugged and opened his backpack to take out the rest of his books.

"Dad, you are still coming to my piano recital right?" He asked.

"Of course I am, I haven't missed one yet have I?" Carlisle answered.

Carlisle messed up his son's hair. "Dad!" He exclaimed, making his father laugh.

"It's at 6:00 tonight right?" He asked as he went over to the fridge.

"Yeah," Edward replied.

"Alright, make sure you have your stuff together," he informed.

Edward nodded and went upstairs. Alice sat down and started doing her homework. "You let me know if you need anything," he told her.

"Okay," Alice answered.

Carlisle kissed his daughter's cheek before going up to check on Emmett.

He looked inside Emmett's room to see him reading his book for his book report. "You didn't even finish the book yet?" He asked.

"Yes I have to look something up," Emmett replied.

Carlisle chuckled as he closed the door and went over to the music room when he heard the piano going. He looked inside to see Edward practicing his piece for the recital.

**(Flashback)**

**_Carlisle was doing his homework when he heard the piano playing in the living room. He got up from his spot at his desk in his room and went downstairs to find his sister at the piano with little Edward in her lap. "You're still up too?" He asked. Olivia looked over at her brother._**

**_"I couldn't sleep, neither could Edward so I thought I'd take him downstairs to play the piano, it always soothes him," she replied._**

**_Carlisle leaned against the wall as he watched his sister's fingers glide over the ivory keys, smiling as his nephew watched her fingers in fascination. "He really enjoys that," he commented._**

**_"Of course he does," Olivia answered smiling._**

**_She kissed the top of her son's head. "He'll grow up to the best piano player ever," she whispered into her son's ear._**

**_"Not an all star like Anthony wants him to be?" He chuckled._**

**_"Nope, won't allow that," Olivia replied laughing._**

**_Carlisle chuckled as he walked over to his sister, kissed her cheek, and went back upstairs to finish his homework._**

**(End Flashback)**

Carlisle came out of his daydream and let out a heavy sighs. It was times like this that he missed Olivia, he wished his sister could see how much her children had grown. He rubbed the back of his neck and went back into his office to work until it was time for Edward's recital.


	7. Daydream Escapes

Chapter 7: Daydream Escapes

Esme swallowed when Charles finished beating her. She slowly stood up, leaning against the side table with her hand pressed against her forehead. She sat down on the bed, wincing slightly. She had gotten her period. She put her head in her hands and started crying.

Jasper stood up when Charles came downstairs and stood in front of him. "You leave my mom alone!" He snapped.

"What did you say boy?" Charles asked.

Jasper stood firm. "You leave my mom alone," he repeated. Before he could react, Charles grabbed Jasper by the front of his shirt, lifting him up from the floor.

"CHARLES STOP!" Esme shouted.

Charles dropped the nine-year-old and spun around to look at his wife. "What did I say about demands?" He asked. Esme felt the fear rise in her and yelped when he grabbed her arms, slamming her into a wall. "WHAT DID I SAY?!" He shouted.

"Charles I'm sorry," she answered.

"I don't want you demanding me around! Especially when you again failed to produce my son!" he snapped.

"Maybe if…" she started.

"Maybe what? What were you going to say?" He asked.

Esme stared at the floor. "You better give me the boy I want," he told her before he let he go and stormed out of the house. Esme slid to the floor with a sob. Rosalie and Jasper ran over to their mother.

"Come on mom," Rosalie murmured as they helped her up from the floor.

The three of them lied down on the bed. Esme stroked Jasper's curly blonde hair, her mind drifting to the handsome doctor that had been invading her dreams since the moment she saw him again

A week had passed and everything seemed to be calm. Esme was cooking dinner when she felt Charles' hands on her waist. "How are you today?" He asked with a small smile. She swallowed.

"I'm good…" she replied.

She closed her eyes tight when he nuzzled her neck. "You look really beautiful today," he said into her ear. Esme's hands shook slightly. "How about we have Miss Jensen take the kids tonight?" He suggested.

"Um…" she trailed off.

Instead of hearing her answer, he let her go and walked over to the phone.

Later that night, Charles's snores were filling the bedroom, but Esme was sitting on the other side of the room with her knees drawn up to her chest. Tears were falling down her face as she looked at the bruises that were forming on her arms, knowing there were going to be some new ones on her thighs. She climbed back on the bed and curled up in the fetal position and cried herself to sleep like she had many nights before.

The next day, Esme was sitting in the park, relaxing against a tree. She let the breeze brush over her cheeks and a small smile came across her face. "Esme?" She heard a familiar voice call. She looked over and saw Carlisle walking over.

"Carlisle…hi…" she greeted nervously.

"How are you?" He asked.

She shrugged slightly. "I could be better," she replied. He sat down next to her with a small frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," she insisted.

Carlisle looked at her, knowing she was lying when she wasn't making eye contact with him. "Just some troubles at home," she said quietly.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

She started pulling at the grass. "I can't talk about it," she replied. Carlisle reached over and placed his hand on her leg.

"If you ever want to talk, I don't care what time it is, you can either call me or stop by at my house," he told her.

Esme looked over at him with a small smile. "Thank you," she answered quietly.

"Always," he told her with a smile.

Esme reached over and placed her hand over his, letting out a deep breath. "You were always the nicest man I have ever met," she murmured.

"Had a good teacher of how to treat women," he chuckled.

She laughed softly. Carlisle reached over and pushed some hair from her face, smiling at her. Esme smiled slightly before looking down at the ground. "Um…you shouldn't do that, Carlisle," she said quietly. She reluctantly held up her left hand. "I'm married," she added. Carlisle nodded slightly.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order," he answered.

Esme leaned back against the tree. "How are Jasper and Rosalie?" He asked.

"They're good, Rosalie's in another play and Jasper's taking guitar," she replied.

"With Edward playing piano they should create a band," he chuckled.

Esme laughed slightly when her watch alarm went off. She bit her lower lip. "I have to go now, Carlisle, it was good to see you again," she told him getting up and leaving. Carlisle watched her go.

"It was nice to see you again too…" he said quietly.

Esme returned home to see Rosalie bouncing up and down. "Wow, this is the first time in a long time I've seen that smile," she commented.

"We have a new student today," Rosalie answered, beaming.

"Oh yeah?" Esme asked.

"It was Emmett mom! Emmett's in our school now!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Jasper was practicing his guitar. "Rosalie and Emmett sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Rosalie with a baby carriage," he teased. Rosalie walked over and hit her brother upside the head.

"Hey, no hitting," Esme told her.

She looked at her watch. "I should go make dinner," she murmured, going into the kitchen. She pulled out things for dinner and stood at the counter when her mind kept drifting to Carlisle. Esme let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "Don't be stupid Esme, just don't be stupid," she told herself. The more she told herself not to think about him, the more she would think about him.. He was always the kindest man she had ever met, he was her good friend, and not a day went by where she didn't think about him. Seeing him again brought back that old teenager giddiness. "Why do you keep thinking about Carlisle?" She asked herself. She heard the door slam.

"ESME! WHERE'S MY FOOD WOMAN?!" Charles shouted.

Esme sighed. "That's why, to forget my life with Charles," she said to no one in particular.


	8. Feeling the Love

Chapter 8: Feeling Love

Carlisle was asleep when there was pounding on the door. "What the hell?" he muttered, looking at his clock. It was 2:45 in the morning. He got up and went downstairs to see who would be banging on his door in the middle of the night. He opened the door and stalled. "Esme…" he trailed off, shocked to see her there.

Esme was standing in the rain, her arms wrapped around herself. "Can we come in?" She asked. Standing next to her was Rosalie and Jasper.

"Of course, come in," he answered.

He stepped aside and let them in. "Is everything okay?" He asked, closing the door.

"Do you have guest rooms?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have a couple upstairs," he replied.

"Do you mind if Rosalie and Jasper stay here for a couple of days?" She asked.

"No of course not…Esme what's going on?" He asked.

Esme sighed as she avoided his question and had Jasper and Rosalie to find a guest room to sleep in. "Esme, talk to me," he insisted, grabbing her arm.

"Ow, don't," she yelped.

Carlisle gave her a quizzical look, pushing her sleeve back, and revealing huge bruises. "Esme…" he trailed off. He had her sit down. "Who did this?" He asked.

"Nothing, I hit my arm on a door," she answered.

He looked at her, not believing her. "Esme, these bruises are shaped as handprints," he told her. She closed her eyes and tears fell down her face. "Has Charles…" he started. He got his answer when she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I don't know what I did wrong this time," she sobbed.

He placed his hands on her face. "Esme, how often is he beating you" He asked. She shook her head, sniffling.

"Don't make me talk about it," she answered.

Carlisle sighed, wiping the tears from her face. "Where is he now?" He asked.

"He left for Dallas for business," she replied.

He stroked her face gently. "Esme, you need to…" he started.

"He'll find me wherever I go, I was just hardly able to get out so I can bring Rosalie and Jasper here. I need you to watch them for me," she explained.

Carlisle nodded his head slowly. "I'll take care of them," he answered. Esme nodded her head slowly and he held her hands in his, moving circles into her skin. Esme closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

"I have to go," she told him standing up.

She pulled her sleeves down again. "I have to go," she repeated. Before he could even try to stop her, she ran out of the house.

Later that morning, Carlisle was leaning against the counter while Jasper and Rosalie were picking at their breakfast. "Hey guys, why don't you go meet me in the car? I'd like to talk to Jasper and Rosalie alone for a minute," he informed. They nodded and went outside. He placed his cup on the counter and walked over to the two kid sat the table. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" He asked.

"We're not doing so well," Jasper answered.

"Jasper shut up," Rosalie hissed.

Carlisle looked at the twins. "Here, I'm going to call your school today and tell them you're going to stay home for a couple of days. You both look so exhausted," he answered.

"We have to go to school, Charles will find out…" Rosalie started.

"Charles is gone on a business trip, he won't know," Carlisle answered.

They nodded their heads slowly. He grabbed his keys to take his kids to school. "Carlisle…he beats her everyday. For the smallest things," Rosalie informed. He looked over at her.

"He sometimes beats her because he feels like it. He doesn't even need a reason," Jasper put in.

Rosalie nibbled on her toast. "He doesn't touch us, he makes fun of us. Like he makes comments to me like I'm a dumb blonde," she told him.

"And he makes fun of the fact that I don't like playing sports so he tells me that I should be a girl because I'm not a sports boy," Jasper answered.

"Actually he says it meaner than that but mom would smack us if we repeat it," Rosalie told him.

"Mom never hits us!" Jasper exclaimed.

Carlisle had them both calm down. "Hey, how would you two like to hang out at a hospital?" He asked. He couldn't help but smile when he saw excitement flash across their faces.

"Yeah!" Jasper answered smiling.

"Awesome, you two get ready and I'll drop my kids off at school," he informed.

They nodded and ran upstairs.

At the hospital, Carlisle was walking down the hall with Jasper and Rosalie walking beside him. "So do you do like surgeries and stuff like they do on TV?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, sort of like on TV," he answered.

Carlisle grabbed a chart. "See today, I have to check on a patient I had done surgery on yesterday, Mrs. Sarah Quinn," he informed.

"Why did she have surgery?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, her appendix ruptured," he replied.

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle chuckled as he led the kids down the hall, answering their questions.

During lunch, Jasper had gone up to get at soda and Rosalie looked at Carlisle. "My mom says your name while she's sleeping," she told him. He looked at the young girl. "When Charles isn't home she says your name while she's sleeping. When he's home, she doesn't even sleep hardly," she admitted.

"So…Charles is very horrible to you guys?" He asked.

Rosalie nodded, poking at her food. "We tried to leave once, but he caught us and mom couldn't walk for a week after that," she replied. Carlisle just listened to her. "He's been really mean lately because he wants mom to "give him a son" like he keeps telling her every time it doesn't happen," she explained. Carlisle was shocked, hearing what this little girl and her brother had to put up with every single day.

"You guys shouldn't have to go through that," he answered.

Rosalie shrugged. "We have nowhere else to go, what else can we do?" She asked quietly before eating her sandwich. Carlisle let out a sigh and smiled when Jasper came back.

"Thought I'd have to send out a search party soon," he commented.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Jasper answered sitting down.

He smiled as he enjoyed the rest of the day with the kids.

**Author's Note: Okay people i need to let you all know that I am trying my best on making this story as good as possible. Sitting here comparing it to a junior high paper will NOT i repeat NOT change what I have already written. So anyone who thinks they're trying to help by telling me this story is a junior high paper LEAVE ME BE and let me write my story.**


	9. Wake me Up

Chapter 9: Wake Me Up

Esme was sitting in the park, watching Rosalie and Jasper play with a small smile on her face. Carlisle walked over and sat next to her. "Thank you for watching them," she told him.

"It wasn't a problem," he assured her with a comforting smile.

She smiled back a little and Carlisle leaned back against the bench. "Rosalie's told me what's been going on at your house," he informed.

"It's nothing I can't handle," she stated less confidant than before.

"Esme, you came to my house in the middle of the night in tears and you had bruises shaped like handprints all over your arms. This isn't something you can't handle by yourself," he pointed out, trying to stay quiet.

"Carlisle, this isn't your business, it was never yoru business," seh told him turning to leave.

Carlisle stood up, going after her. "Esme! Esme!" he called. He grabbed her hand. "Esme stop," he insisted.

"Why?" She demanded.

He closed his eyes for a second, knowing all to well at this point that he wasn't able to get anymore out of her even though he wanted her to talk to him. "What Carlisle?" She asked getting a little annoyed. He opened his eyes and kept a hold on her hand.

"I'm sorry, here I have a proposition for you," he informed.

"What?" She asked.

"How about my neighbor Renee watches the kids and you and I can just go out as friends, just friends. Since your husband won't be back until tomorrow," he suggested.

"Carlisle I don't know…" she answered.

"Just friends," he assured her.

She bit her lower lip. "Um…okay…" she answered.

"Great," he said happily.

Esme smiled as she fixed the strap of her purse. "I'll see you later this evening?" She asked.

"Yep, sounds like a plan," he agreed.

Carlisle kissed her forehead before heading towards his car. Esme watched him go and bit her lower lip, smiling a little. There was hope after all.

------------------------------------------------

Carlisle was in his room getting ready for his friendly date with Esme when Alice ran in and jumped on the bed. "Daddy come here," she insisted. He walked a little closer and she took a tie that she was wearing around her neck off and started tying it around his neck. He stood there, giving his daughter a quizzical look.

"Alice, what are you doing?" He asked.

"This will match perfectly," She informed as she finished the task at hand.

"Sweetheart, we're just friends," he answered.

"So? You still have to look nice!" Alice exclaimed.

Carlisle chuckled lightly, kissing her forehead. "You have a heart of gold kiddo," he told her. Alice beamed before he grabbed his jacket. "Make sure your homework is done before I'm home," he told her.

"Yes sir," she answered, faking a salute.

He grinned and kissed her cheek before leaving to meet with Esme.

------------------------------------------------

Esme was fixing her blouse when she looked at herself in the mirror. She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes for a second before opening them back up to still see the same woman in the mirror. She tried fixing her blouse when she just gave up and tossed the blouse aside, revealing the healing bruises on her torso. "Mom? Aren't you meeting with Carlisle?" Rosalie asked as she walked in.

"Yeah, just having a hard time deciding what I want to wear," Esme replied.

Rosalie smield as she walked over to the closet and picked out a light purple dress. "Here, this one always looked pretty on you," she commented.

"Sweetheart it's just a friendly date," Esme answered.

"So? You should look nice still," Rosalie told her.

Esme laughed a little before taking the dress and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "You are one sneaky girl Rosalie Anne Platt," she murmured. Rosalie giggled and watched as her mother disappeared into the bathroom to change.

------------------------------------------------

During the "friendly date", instead of an easy evening out, they were in a nice restaurant. "I do get the feeling we're being set up here," Esme commented. Carlisle chuckled as he took a bite of his dinner.

"I have to agree with you," he asnwered with a grin.

Esme smiled and took a bite of her own dinner. "I don't remember the last time I actually ate out," she commented. Carlisle smiled slightly.

"Honestly me either," he admitted before taking a drink of his water.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"I'm raising three kids and I'm a doctor," he replied with a chuckle.

Esme laughed softly. "True, true. By the way, how is that going with you? How is it going balancing a job and a family?" She asked.

"Alright, busy, busy weeks. Emmett's on the softball team, Edward has his piano recitals, and Alice has art club," he replied as he counted off all the acitivies he had to remember.

Esme was surprised to her about him being able to balance a job and getting his kids to their clubs and sports on time. "At least they're doing something with their time," she said finally after a few minutes.

"My kids love their acitives, what about yours?" He asked.

"Oh yes, can't get Rosalie out of the theater and Jasper's always practicing his guitar," she replied.  
"They're both very talented," he told her.

Esme smiled. "Yeah, they are," she agreed with a small sigh.

They sat in silence for awhile before Esme finally spoke. "I'm surprised you weren't interrogating me on Charles," she commented, breaking the awkward silence between them. Carlisle sighed as he sat back in his seat.

"We're just here to have a friends' night out, not an argument," he told her in a matter of fact kind of tone.

Esme took a sip of her wine as they fell into silence again. As she sat in her seat, she started thinking about how she wanted to tell him how much she missed him, how everyday during the last two years he was always on her mind. She looked at the tie he was wearing around his neck. "That's a cute tie," she said to him, breaking the silence once more.. Carlisle chuckled and looked at the tie.

"Alice's idea, she wouldn't let me walk out the door without it," he commented.

Esme laughed a little. "I like your dress," he answered.

"Yeah, Rosalie basically forced it on me," she quipped.

Carlisle chuckled. "Again, I think we're being set up," he pointed out confidantly.

"Oh that I think we are," she agreed.

He looked up when the bill was brought over and looked for his credit card. "I do want to talk to you about one thing, Carlisle," she finally admitted to him.

"Okay," he answered.

He noticed that her hands were shaking. "Come on, let's go for a walk, you ca talk to me that way without having to worry about someone overhearing," he told her.

"Okay," she answered slowly, biting her lip.

Carlisle paid the bill as they got up and left.

------------------------------------------------

They ended up walking through the park and Carlisle looked down at the woman next to him. "Charles has been wanting to have a baby," she said quietly. He stayed quiet, letting her continue with what she wanted to tell him. "And I let him…try…every month…but I don't know if it's because of me or what, but I can't seem to get pregnant and that makes him angrier and angrier every single time," she explained.

"Did you two get testing done?" He asked.

"I did awhile back yeah when, but I'm healthy as can be," she answered.

"So you think it's Charles?" He asked.

She nodded her head slowly. Carlisle stopped walking. "Esme, you can leave him," he pointed out.

"No that's the thing, Carlisle, I can't leave him, he scares me," she said, her voice shaking.

He reached over and held her hand. "Esme, he's going to slowly kill you," he insisted, fear showing in his eyes as he said those words. Esme closed her eyes, swallowing hard, and looked at the ground in shame.

"I don't deserve anything better than what I have," she whispered.

"That is not true," he answered softly.

He turned her around, his hands on her shoulders. "Esme, you deserve all the happiness in the world," he said with conviction. Carlisle reached down and held her hands in his. "You don't love him you are not his," he added.

"I have no other choice. Who else could I be with?" she answered dejectedly.

"That's where you're wrong," he said hardly above a whisper.

Esme noticed that their faces were close together, but when she tried to pull away his lips were gently pressed against hers. She was stunned, every synapses in her brain was telling her to stop, but his lips felt so good against hers and she didn't have the heart to pull away. Carlisle reached up to place his hands on her face when reality finally sunk in and she pushed him away. "No!" She exclaimed. She looked at him. "No," she repeated.

"Esme…" he started.

"Carlisle if we start get into something like this you will never be able to go on with your life. This isn't fair to you!" she answered.

"I don't care about being trapped, Esme," he told her.  
"But I do I won't let you waste your life away for me," she answered tearsi n her eyes.

He grabbed her hand before she could walk away. "Please, wait," he insisted.

"Don't you get it Carlisle? It's too late," she insisted, pulling her hand from his.

She let out a sigh. "It's too late," she repeated before hurrying away to her car.


	10. One Year Later

Chapter 10: One Year Later

Carlisle was walking down the hallway towards the waiting room of the emergency room. This was the one part of his job he didn't like and that was telling a family that he had lost a patient. He opened the doors to the room to find the girl's parents standing there waiting. "Mr. and Mrs. Davidson?" He asked.

"Yes," the father replied.

Carlisle rubbed the back of his neck. "Your daughter sustained many internal injuries from where the car crushed her. There was a lot of internal bleeding and we..." Carlisle started, trying to explain to the parents the situation when the father held his hand up.

"Doctor, we don't care about medical terms, is our daughter okay?" He asked.

He was silent for a little bit before answering. "I'm sorry, but she didn't make it," he replied. Before he could react, he felt a stinging sensation rush through his cheek.

"YOU LET MY DAUGHTER DIE!" The mother screamed.

Carlisle rubbed the sore spot on his face while the father held the woman back before she could attack him. "YOU LET MY DAUGHTER DIE! HOW DARE YOU! YOU LET HER DIE!" She screamed. Carlisle could only say his apologies and leave the room.

----------------------------------------------

Carlisle sat in his office, the stinging in his cheek was finally going away. However, his mind wasn't on the attack the mother tried to do, he was staring at the picture of him and his kids. It was a piture that was taken during Alice's eighth birthday party. He let out a sigh and stood up from his seat, grabbing his jacket. "Cindy, I'll going on vacation early," he informed as he got ready to leave.

"Okay Dr. Cullen," she answered, watching him leave.

Carlisle got into his car and called his kids' school, telling the office he was on his way as he drove off.

****

-------------------------------------------

Carlisle pulled up to the school and got out of the car when he saw his kids standing there waiting for him. Alice was the first to run to him. "Dad what's wrong?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. Carlisle hugged her with a sigh.

"Just a very, very, very rough day," he replied with a smal smile.

He had them get into the car and drove off. "How about we take your spring vacation a couple days early? We haven't had the chance to spend time together," he commented. The three kids stared at each other, there dad wasn't much to do spontaneous things like going on vacation early from school and work.

"This is kind of different," Edward commented.

"I would still like to take you kids on your vacation early," he informed.

"Well yea that's cool!" Emmett answered with a huge grin on his face.

Carlisle chuckled as he continued with the drive home. "You guys get your things together so we can get ready to go," he instructed.

"No problem," Emmett assured him.

Edward and Alice agreed that they would get their things together as they turned onto the road to their house.

--------------------------------------------

They pulled up to the house and saw a thunderbird sitting in the driveway. "Dad who's here?" Alice asked a little confused.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle replied getting out of the car.

Just as Carlisle got out of the car, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was. "Karen…" he said quietly. Karen got out of her car with a smile.

"Carlisle!" She called beaming.

She ran over and threw her arms around him. He was stiff as a board. "Karen, what are you doing here?" He asked, pulling back.

"Is it a crime for a girl to see the love of her life?" Karen asked.

"Dad? Who is she?" Alice asked.

Carlisle looked at the kids. "Guys…why don't you go inside?" He asked them. They nodded and ran inside to get their stuff together for their trip. What do you want Karen?" he asked.

"I want to get back together," she replied.

"Nine years later?" Carlisle muttered.

"Oh baby, you're still mad at what I did?" She asked.

"You left Alice and me at the hospital three days after her birth," he replied.

"Well I'm here now," she insisted.

"Well, I'm not taking you back," he answered moving towards the house.

Karen grabbed his arm. "Please Carlisle, please, I'm sorry for what I did," she insisted.

"You're about ten years too late," he told her walking into the house.

**-------------------------------------------**

Just as Carlisle closed the door to the house, he saw Karen right there. "Can we at least talk about it?" She asked.

"Karen i don't have the time," he insisted.

Alice walked downstairs with her bag in hand and a confused expression on her face. "Dad, who is this?" She asked curiously. Before Carlisle could explain, Karen spoke for him.

"I'm a friend of your father's," she told him.

Carlisle rubbed his forehead before he walked over to his daughter. "Get the rest of your things okay? I'm going to get the cooler filled up," he told her. She nodded before going back upstairs. Carlisle bypassed Karen as he went into the kitchen, still very disgusted with her.

He went into the kitchen to find the cooler. "That woman is Alice's mother isn't she?" Edward asked. Carlisle looked over at his son.

"Don't say anything to Alice, she didn't have the guts to tell Alice she's her mother now, she's still the same woman she was when she left us. Don't tell Alice, it'll break her heart," he told Edward.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "Get your stuff together, we're leaving soon," Carlisle added with a smile. Edward nodded again and ran upstairs to get his things.

****

-------------------------------------------

Rosalie was in her room. "MOM! HAVE YOU SEEN MY PURPLE SWEATER?!" She shouted.

"No I haven't seen it," Esme answered as she came in with the laundry.

Rosalie sat back. "Mom I left it at Carlisle's," she groaned.

"Okay then get your jacket and we'll go get the sweater," Esme answered.

Rosalie grabbed her jacket and they left the house.

****

--------------------------------------------

Esme pulled up and got out of the car. "Mom it doesn't look like anyone's home," Rosalie commented.

"I'll just knock and see because there is a car in the driveway," she answered.

She got out of the car and walked up to the door, knocking. The door opened and Esme stood there in shock when she saw a woman standing there. "Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Um…is Carlisle here?" Esme asked.

"Oh he's gone with the kids for the weekend," the woman replied.

"Oh…I see…um…I came to get my daughter's sweater do you mind?" Esme asked.

"Oh no go ahead, Carlisle just asked me to lock up before I leave," the woman replied.

Esme went inside, looking around for her daughter's sweater. "I'm Karen by the way," the woman informed. She felt her heart break when the name left her mouth, she remembered Carlisle telling her who Karen was. "Kids they can be so forgetful sometimes don't they?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, they sure do," Esme replied.

She found Rosalie's sweater and grabbed it. "I'll be leaving now," Esme informed heartbroken and quickly left the house.


	11. Precious Moments

Chapter 11: Precious Moments

Carlisle walked back to the camp to see Emmett pinning Edward to the ground. "EMMETT GET OFF!" Edward shouted. Carlisle looked over at his daughter.

"Emmett started it," she informed.

"Thank you for letting me know," Carlisle answered with a small grin.

He kissed the top of her head and walked over and dragged Emmett off Edward. "Emmett, be nice," he insisted.

"Alice you tattletale!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Alice is keeping an eye on you two like I told her to," Carlisle answered.

Alice hummed as she kept drawing. Carlisle chuckled as he sat down in his chair. "Hey dad, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a rough week son, just like I said yesterday," he replied.

He rubbed his forehead and stared into the fire as his mind drifted back to the other day at the hospital.

****

(Flashback)

__

Carlisle looked at the heart monitor as it went flat. "Defibrillator stat," he instructed. A nurse brought it over to him. He tried a few shocks, but nothing happened.

"Dr. Cullen, call it," one of the nurses insisted.

"Just one more try," Carlisle answered.

"Doctor, call it," she insisted, grabbing his wrist.

Carlisle looked at the heart monitor again. "Time of death…1:45 pm," he said reluctantly.

(End Flashback)

Emmett looked over at him. "Dad…_dad_…DAD!" Emmett called.

"What?" He asked.

"We have been asking for the last five minutes if we can go to the lake," Edward replied.

He chuckled. "Sure get your stuff," he told them. The kids ran into their tents and got their suits on before all four of them walked down by the lake.

Carlisle smiled as he watched his kids having the time of their lives in the water. He stood up when he saw that his oldest was starting to get rough on his younger brother and sister. "EMMETT! No dunking!" he called to him.

"Aw dad!" Emmett whined.

"You'll hurt her," Carlisle answered.

Alice broke away from her big brother and got up on the dock. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded and wrapped her towel around herself.

"Dad, you've been looking really upset lately," she commented.

He sighed as he wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "You have nothing to worry about okay? You just have fun," he told her. Alice nodded, removed her towel, and jumped back into the water. Carlisle watched his kids with a smile on his face. "It's times like this Olivia I wish you were here," he said quietly. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He missed his sister dearly, they were so close in their childhood. Sometimes looking at the boys it was painful, especially Edward, because he reminded Carlisle of his sister. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought back to the happier times, the easier times when his sister was alive.

****

(Flashback)

__

Carlisle smiled as he walked into the hospital room. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked quietly. He walked over and kissed his sister's forehead.

"Like someone just ripped a block of dry ice from me," she replied.

He laughed slightly, stroking her hair. "Emmett asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's with Anthony, fast asleep. He really threw a fit that you weren't home," he chuckled.

Olivia laughed slightly and looked over at the crib by her bed. "There's your other nephew, Edward Anthony Masen," she said quietly. Carlisle smiled as he carefully picked the baby up from his crib.

"Wow…he sure is smaller than what Emmett was when he was born," he chuckled softly.

Olivia laughed. "Karen's due soon too isn't she?" She asked. He glanced at her, his smile fading a little.

"Yeah," he replied quietly.

Carlisle held Edward's tiny hand with a smile. "Hey Edward, I'm your Uncle Carlisle," he whispered. The baby opened his eyes and showed that he had his mother's matching green eyes. He smiled as he gently rocked his nephew back and forth in his arms. He looked over at Olivia who was watching them with a smile.

(End Flashback)

Carlisle came out of his daydream with a small sigh. He rubbed his forehead and looked over to see that his kids were back on the beach. "DAD! WE'RE HUNGRY!" Emmett shouted. He chuckled lightly and got up from his spot.

"Let's head back to camp and get some food then," he answered as he walked back towards the beach.

"Race ya!" Emmett announced running up the hill.  
"Hey no fair you cheated!" Alice whined going after him.

Edward shook his head before running after his brother and sister. Carlisle walked back up the hill with a grin.

--------------------

Carlisle handed the kids their dinner before sitting down with his plate of food. Edward took a bite before looking over at him. "Dad, did mom like to camp?" Edward asked curiously. The older man chuckled lightly at the memories of trying to get his sister to camp.

"Not really, your dad and I usually dragged her camping," he chuckled.

Emmett sat down in his seat staring at the fire. Carlisle knew he was thinking of their parents. "Mom was great though, I remember that much," he commented quietly. Carlisle nodded his head in agreement.

"She was a wonderful person," he answered.

"I wish I remembered her," Edward said quietly, poking at his dinner.

Carlisle messed up Edward's hair. "She loved you boys," he assured them, trying to comfort them the best he could. Edward smiled slightly. Alice walked over and sat in Carlisle's lap. He smiled wrapping his arms around his daughter, kissing the side of her head. "Then you little missy came into the picture," he added proudly.

"Yeah and messed it up," Emmett quipped with a laugh.

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed hurt by his words.

"That is not true, she completed it," Carlisle answered.

Alice smiled and leaned back against him. Carlisle held her close as he began to think about how hard it was when it was just raising Alice after Karen left. Even though he had Olivia there to help him, which made it easier with a newborn baby.

****

(Flashback)

__

Carlisle woke up to the sound of his baby daughter's screams and got up from the bed. He walked into the nursery that she was sharing with little Edward and picked her up from the crib. "What are you screaming about?" He asked. Alice immediately stopped crying and he let out a sigh.

"Just sounds like she wanted some attention," Olivia commented.

"Looks like it," he agreed.

Carlisle kissed the top of his daughter's head. "My little angel," he said quietly.

(End Flashback)

Carlisle looked down at Alice to see that she had fallen asleep. He looked over to see Edward and Emmett asleep too. He chuckled lightly as he sat back in his seat as he waited for the fire to die out. As he sat there, he started thinking about how Karen is back in his life. There was no way he was going to let her ruin the family he had worked so hard to become stronger after all the tragedy they had gone through. Not only that, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his family. He refused to let Karen back in his life and that was the decision he had made when Karen first walked out on them.

The more he thought about Karen, the angrier he felt. Karen disgusted him, he couldn't understand why she left like she did. There was no reasonable excuse, she just simply didn't want to be a mother. "To think I was going to propose to her," he muttered to himself. He shifted a little, having Alice resting back against him a little more before his eyes started to drift shut. His dreams weren't filled with the horrors of the last few days, but a beautiful woman with caramel brown hair and brown eyes. The woman he had fallen in love with the moment he saw her. "Esme..." he whispered before he was completely asleep.


	12. A Broken Heart

Chapter 12: A Broken Heart

After camping with his kids for a week, Carlisle was relaxed and able to go back to work again. He walked into his office to find Karen sitting there. "Hey Carlisle," she greeted with a small smile.

"What are you doing here Karen?" He asked, not even close to being happy to see her.

"I came to see you," she replied standing up.

Carlisle let out af rustrated sigh, looking at her. "Not today, Karen, I have a family I need to talk with so they don't sue me," he told her.

"Why would they sue you?" She asked.

Carlisle looked over some files. "That is none of your business," he replied irritated. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Karen. "Please leave," he insisted.

"But Carlisle I just need to..." she started.

"Try again later, I'm not in the mood," he answered getting frustrated.

Karen sighed as she got up and left the office, upset that she didn't get a chance to talk to Carlisle. Carlisle sat down in hsi chair and rubbed his throbbing forehead. This was not the right way to start a day. He looked at his watch and stood up, knowing that the girl's parents were there to speak to him. He pulled on his lab coat and left his office to talk to the parents.

-------------------------------

Carlisle wakled into the waiting room and Mr. Davidson immediately stood up. "What exactly happened in there?" He demanded angrily. The young doctor sighed, rubbing his hands together as he tried to explain to them what had happened in the operating room.

"Mr. Davidson, your daughter had extensive internal bleeding. Her pelvis was crushed and she had massive head trauma," he replied, trying his best to recall the worse injuries that was the cause of her death.

The family stared at him, not wanting to believe it. "We did everything we could've done. I tried everything in my ability to bring her back when she went into cardiac arrest. I couldn't bring her back," he explained. Mrs. Davidson sat down with tears in her eyes.

"My baby girl is gone," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Carlisle let otu a shaky sigh, wishing he could say somethign to ease the parents' pain, but he knew there was nothing he could do. "Thank you for everything," Mr. Davidson told him before sitting down next to his wife. Carlisle nodded, wishig again he could do something to ease their pain. He let out a sigh and left the room.

Esme closed her eyes as she lied back on her bed thankful that Charles was gone on business. These were times where she could get work done. She draped her arm over her stomach and closed her eyes. Charles was NOT going to be happy when he got home, she had to tell him that she wasn't pregnant yet since she had her monthly a week before. Not that she really cared, she didn't want to get pregnant. At least not with that monster's baby.

There was one person that truly made her happy and she threw that away for Charles. She regretted the last three years of her life being married to this man. She bit her lower lip as she got up and grabbed her jacket that was hanging in the closet. She was glad that Jasper and Rosalie had asked to stay over at friends' houses. She grabbed her keys and left the house.

****

-------------------------------

Carlisle had gotten off work early. He got out of his car when he saw Karen's car behind his. "Are you stalking me now?" He asked.

"I just want to talk, you can't keep ignoring me," she answered.

"Watch me," he told her.

Karen ran over and grabbed his arm. "Carlisle please! I just want to talk," she insisted. He let out a sigh.

"You have ten minutes," he answered.

He unlocked the door to the house and went inside with Karen trailing behind him. He let out a sigh. "Karen, I'm sorry, it's been a really long day. It's been a rough month, I'm really just not in the mood," he told her. She bit her lower lip.

"I'm really here to say I'm really sorry, Carlisle, for how I treated you the last few months we were together," she answered.

"I kind of got that with the note you left in my house," he told her, holding up the paper.

She sat down on the stool by the counter. "Alice is a beautiful little girl," she commented.

"Yeah, she is," he agreed.

Karen bit her lower lip. "I didn't come here to fight, I didn't want to become one of those crazy exes. I am truly sorry for how I treated you, how I left you and Alice alone," she said quietly. Carlisle sighed, closing his eyes. "From what I've seen, you're a wonderful father for all three of those children," she added.

"Thanks," he answered.

He walked over and hugged her gently. Karen hugged him back and closed her eyes. Carlisle looked in the window and saw Esme walking to her car. "No…no!" He exclaimed. He let Karen go and ran outside. "ESME! ESME!" He shouted after her. He watched her back out of the driveway and drove away. "ESME!" he shouted. He stopped when he couldn't catch up with her. "Oh God...no... 'he whispered. He put his hands on the back of his head. The heartbroken look on Esme's face would be forever embedded in his mind. "Dammit," he muttered going back to the house.

Karen bit her lower lip when he slammed the door. "I'll be going," she whispered. Carlisle watched her go and put his head on his forehead as he tried to comprehend what just happened. He probably just lost the woman he loved and there was no way he coul call her and tell her what really happened without getting her in trouble with Charles. He sat back down in his seat and closed his eyes.


	13. Revealing the Truth

Chapter 13: Revealing Truth

Carlisle walked into one of the hospital rooms to see his patient, Mrs. Sophia Jensen, sitting up with her newborn son in her arms. "How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"I'm doing great, thank you doctor," she answered.

Carlisle smiled. "Mind if I examine him?" He asked.

"Oh sure, sure," she replied.

"Just need to keep track of his lungs since that's what gave us problems earlier," he commented.

He placed the baby into the crib there and opened the blanket, warming his stethoscope before placing it gently on the baby's side to listen to his lungs. "I don't hear any fluid in there, we must've taken care of it," he commented.

"Thank God, you saved our lives, how can I ever repay you?" She asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "Just doing my job," he assured her with a smile. He swaddled the baby back up and placed him back into Sophia's arms. Sophia smiled at him and Carlisle left the room.

He let out a sigh as he walked into his office and was shocked to see Esme there. "Esme…" he trailed off. Esme turned around to look at him when seh heard him. "What are you..." he started. She held her hand up before he could ask.

"I came to talk to you, it won't take much of your time," she assured him.

Carlisle gave her a quizzical look. She played with her wedding ring. "This is sounding dumber the more I think about it," she muttered. Carlisle became concerned with her nervous actions.

"Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded her head slowly and let out a heavy sigh. "I saw that woman twice, Carlisle. I guess it's just nice to see you very happy and I'm happy for you," she replied glumly. She bit her lower lip, tryin to hide her tears. "I won't take up anymore of your time," she told him. She grabbed her purse and went to leave. Carlisle was in shock at her words, she thought he and Karen were dating again.

"Esme!" He called, going after her.

-------------------------------------------

Esme was heading towards her car when Carlisle came after her. "ESME! ESME WAIT!" he called to her. He grabbed onto her arm when he caught up with her. "Esme, wait, you don't understand," he told her.

"What is there to understand? You moved on and I want you to be happy," she answered trying to keep herself from crying.

He shook his head. "Esme, Karen was over to apologize, to have closure between us after she left nine years ago," he explained. Esme felt her cheeks burn, suddenly felt stupid. He let out a sigh and gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "I only want you to be happy Esme, your happiness means the world to me," he told her. She bit her lower lip.

"But I'm not happy," she whispered, her voice shaking as she spoke.

He moved his hand over her face. She let out a shaky sigh, tears falling down her face. "I'm in love with you I always wanted to tell you that," she admitted trying not to start sobbing. Carlisle stood there in shock. "I've been fighting it and fighting it since the moment I met you and it got worse after seeing you and her together. I don't want to fight it anymore. I'm tired of hiding from all the good things that's happened to me…" she started. Carlisle cut her off when he placed his hands on her neck and kissed her deeply. Esme was stunned, but then she placed her hands on his neck, kissing him back.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her close. This was the moment he had been waiting for this moment since the moment they met. Esme wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss when he lifted her off the ground a little bit, her tiptoes just barely touching the ground.

Esme was touching the ground again, but she was pushed back against the car. She gripped his jacket before they pulled away, their breathing coming out in pants. "I never met a woman quite like you Esme," he whispered. She smiled slightly.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked.

He smiled, his forehead pressed against hers. "Very good thing,' he replied. Carlisle ran his thumb over her cheek. "I love you Esme, I have since the moment I met you," he whispered to her. She sniffled and he kissed her stray tears away.

"I love you too," she answered.

Carlisle smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her gently. Esme kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his back.


	14. The Secret Affair

Chapter 14: The Secret Affair

Rosalie came in to find her mother happier than ever, the happiest she has seen her mother in a long time. "Mom? What's going on?" She asked. Esme looked up from doing the laundry.

"Nothing sweetheart, nothing," Esme assured her.

Rosalie bit her lower lip. "Mom, you've been acting really strange," she answered. Esme walked over and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"You have nothing to worry about sweetie," she assured her.

Esme kissed Rosalie's forehead before going back to her chores. "Did Charles die or something?" She asked. Esme's smile faded a little bit.

"No, he didn't," she replied.

Rosalie stood there for a little while longer before she finally left to do her homework. Esme sat down and a small smile came across her face. Carlisle loved her and she loved him back. She was the happiest woman alive at the moment.

She sighed as she went to make dinner when she heard the door close. "ESME!" Charles shouted angrily.

"I'm in here!" She answered, wincing slightly.

Charles walked over and kissed her neck. "Hello lovely wife of mine," he greeted, sounding happy for once.

"Hello," she answered, trying not to sound afraid of him.

"What's for dinner?" he asked.

Esme bit her lower lip. "Um…pork chops," she replied.

"Sounds good. Why don't you send the kids out with their friend tonight?" he suggested with a grin.

He hit her behind left the kitchen. Esme pushed a strand of hair out of her face and let out a shaky sigh. "Here comes more of the nightmare I live through everyday," she said quietly. She let out a deep breath and put on a fake smile like she had been for the last few years. Another five years had passed and the children were teenagers now. She and Carlisle would sneak secret date, but all they would do was hold hands and whisper 'I love yous" to each other.

"Hey mom," Jasper called.

"In here Jasper," she answered with a sigh.

Jasper walked in with his guitar case over his shoulder. "I'm going to head out with the guys tonight is that okay?" He asked. Esme smiled as she looked over at her son.

"It's perfectly alright, have fun," she replied.

She kissed her fifteen-year-old's cheek and watched as he left. She rubbed the back of her neck and closed her eyes. Rosalie walked in with a small smile. "Hey mom, Josie's here we're going to see a movie," she informed.

"Okay Rosie, have fun," Esme answered quietly.

Rosalie kissed her mother's cheek with a smile before leaving. Esme cringed a little bit when she felt her husband's arms around her waist. "The kids are gone, the house is ours, let's have some fun," he told her with a grin.

"Sounds great," she lied, putting on a fake smile.

---------------------------------------

Carlisle sighed as he looked over his schedule for that day. He had to do a surgery at noon. "A slow day is a good day," he said to himself. He took out his phone and looked over his schedule for after work. Edward had a piano recital/competition that night. The next night Emmett had a baseball game, then after that it was Alice's birthday party. He looked over at the pictures on his desk of his three kids.

Later that day, Carlisle had gotten off work early so he had time to get home and get things done. He was about to finish wrapping Alice's birthday presents when there was a knock on the door. He got up and answered the door, revealing a crying Esme. "Esme…" he murmured. She walked over and hugged him. He touched her back and she let out a yelp. He led her inside and had her sit down. "Let me see your back," he told her. She bit her lower lip as she turned her back toward him and he lifted her shirt up, noticing welts and scratches on her back.

"He kept hitting me with his belt," she whispered.

Carlisle felt the anger bubble through him. "I'll kill him…dear God help me I will kill him…" he told her, his grip on her shoulder tightening. Esme placed her hand on his.

"Please don't talk like that," she answered.

Carlisle closed his eyes. "You can't keep living like this," he told her.

"Carlisle, don't," she answered.

"But if you stay…" he started.

Esme turned around. "Things must stay the way they are," she insisted. She placed her hands on his face. "He doesn't know about us," she murmured. Carlisle pressed his forehead to hers.

"Esme…he's going to go too far one day," he whispered.

He placed his hands on her face. "We can leave this place. I can get a job anywhere," he assured her.

"He'll hunt us like animals," she answered.

Carlisle entwined his fingers with hers and let out a sigh. "I am not going to lose you to him," he told her. She pressed her forehead against his.

"Things must stay as they are right now," she answered.

He moved his hand over her face. "I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too," she answered.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She kissed him back, her hands on his neck. He moved her back against the couch, being cautious with the injuries there. "Dad!" Alice called when she came home. They pulled back and Carlisle stood up.

"Yeah, Alice," he answered.

Alice walked into the living room, pulling Edward in. "What's going on you two?" He asked. Edward lifted his head, revealing the black eye. "My God what happened?!" He exclaimed.

"He was protecting me dad," Alice answered.

Carlisle looked at the bruise forming and sighed. "Come on son," he murmured. He led his son into the to the kitchen and had him sit down. He got the ice pack out of the fridge, wrapped it up in a dry washcloth, and gently placed it over his eye. Carlisle sat down on a stool, making sure Edward kept the icepack over his eye.

"And he was being mean to Bella too," Edward put in angrily.

Carlisle sighed as he cleaned the blood of his son's lip. "Edward, you know that I don't like fighting," he reminded him.

"I wasn't trying to fight the guy punched me first," Edward answered.

Esme watched Carlisle with a sigh. She crossed her arms over her torso and let out a sigh. "I'll go," she whispered. Before he could answer, she left. He closed his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Alice asked.

Carlisle looked at his daughter. "Nothing," he replied. Alice bit her lower lip and looked at Edward.


	15. In this Life

Chapter 15: In this Life

Carlisle was sitting in his office, sitting back in his seat with a pen in his mouth when the door opened and Alice came in. "Dad?" She called quietly.

"Yeah Ali," he answered.

She walked over to him, biting her lower lip. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird the last few weeks," she commented. Carlisle smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he assured her.

She smiled as she walked over and she sat in his lap. He grinned, wrapping his arms around his fourteen-year-old. "I think you're getting a little big for this don't you think?" He chuckled.

"Nope," she giggled.

Carlisle laughed, kissing the side of her head. "Dad, this came in the mail yesterday," she murmured holding up an envelope. Carlisle looked at the address, it was from a hospital in Forks, Washington.

"Why didn't you give this to me sooner?" He asked.

She bit her lower lip. "Because I like it here in Phoenix," she replied. He sighed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I know, but this is the one job I was waiting to get, Alice," he murmured.

She swallowed and looked down at the floor. Carlisle kissed the side of her head. "I'm taking these jobs for you kids," he added.

"I know," she answered.

He kissed the side of her head again, hugging her close.

****

---------------------------------

Carlisle was sitting in the park looking at his kids as if they were crazy. "Okay, there's no way in this life I'm going to stand up with these things on," he told them.

"Come on dad where's your sense of fun?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle slowly stood up on the roller blades his kids forced on him. "Okay, if I hurt myself, you're all grounded," he informed.

"Dad come on," Alice giggled grabbing his hands.

"Alice stop," he insisted.

The two boys were laughing. "Dad, don't keep your knees locked," Emmett insisted.

"Thanks Emmett," Carlisle answered.

Just as he tried to move forward, he lost his footing and the kids laughed when their father fell onto his back. "I don't think you're really good at this," Alice giggled.

"Thanks, I don't think I am either," he answered.

Edward and Emmett helped him up and Carlisle sat back down on the bench. "You kids go have fun," he told them moving to take the skates off. The kids went off to the skate park and he sat back against the bench with a sigh. "I'm getting to old for this," he muttered.

"Rough day with the kids?" Esme asked.

Carlisle smiled as she sat down next to him. "Just my kids trying to get me to rollerblade," he chuckled. Esme laughed slightly and he sat back. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good," she replied smiling.

Carlisle nodded. "How are the bruises on your back?" He asked. Esme was quiet.

"You know Rosalie got the lead in the school play," she commented trying to changet eh subject.

He sighed, she was avoiding the question. "Has he done it again?" He asked.

"I'm not talking about it," she answered, tears filling her eyes.

Carlisle rubbed his forehead. "Come on, let me check you over at my house," he told her.

"Carlisle…" she started.

"My house is right across the street, they're old enough to take care of themselves. They won't come looking for us for hours," he told her.

Esme sighed as she got up and they went across the street to his house.

Inside of Carlisle's house, he had Esme sit down. "Let me see," he told her, going into his doctor mode.

"Carlisle…" she trailed off.  
"Let me see what else he has done," he insisted gently.

Esme sighed as she lifted her sleeves, showing him the new bruises. Carlisle sat down next to her, looking at her bruised arms. "Esme…this has to end," he whispered.

"What am I supposed to do Carlisle? I can't leave him…if I do he'll track me down," she answered.

He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him. "Esme…" he started.

"Fine just say it Carlisle! Say it! I'm a stupid, stupid woman!" She exclaimed standing up.

Carlisle stood up. "You are far from a stupid woman Esme, you're not a stupid woman. He's a stupid, monstrous man," he answered. Esme stared down at the floor. He walked over and held her hands. "I love you Esme, and I just hate that I can't protect you from him," he murmured. She let out a sigh, leaning into his chest. He stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, more than anything in this world," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her gently.

"I wish it would stop," she whispered, gripping his shirt.

Carlisle kissed the top of her head. "But I'm scared," she added.

"I know," he whispered, rubbing her arms soothingly.

"He's a horrible man," she sobbed.

"I know he is," he answered.

He pressed his forehead against the top of her head. Carlisle pulled back, wiping the tears from her cheeks. He looked into her eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. Esme closed her eyes, placing her hand on his face. "Why didn't I meet you first?" She asked.

"I don't know," he answered rubbing her lower back.

Carlisle pulled back slightly, but then he pressed his lips against hers. Esme kissed him back, her hands on the sides of his neck. He moved his hands over her arms before moving down to her waist. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue along her bottom lip. He was surprised when he she suddenly pulled away. "You shouldn't want me," she whispered.

"Why not?" He asked, his forehead pressed against hers again.

"You are the most handsome man in the world, but you're with the ugliest woman in the world," she answered.

Carlisle lifted her chin up. "You're far from ugly, Esme, you're stunningly beautiful," he murmured. She shook her head.

"I'm covered in bruises and small scars, I'm ugly," she insisted.

He shook his head slowly, placing his hands on her face. "You're beautiful. Let me show you how beautiful you really are," he whispered.

"How can you do that?" She asked.

Carlisle stared into her eyes. "Let me love you," he replied. Esme stared at him in disbelief. "Let me love you the way you're supposed to be loved. How a beautiful woman like you should be loved," he added, his fingers moving down the sides of her neck. His touch sent chills up her spine. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over the side of her neck ever so softly. She closed her eyes, feeling the air get caught completely stillin her chest. He pulled away and Esme had a hold of his shirt. Carlisle held her hand and led her to his room.

When they entered his room, Carlisle was standing in front of her again. Esme bit her lower lip nervously. He stood still, letting Esme make all the moves. She reached up and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Once the final button was undone, she pushed the material off his shoulders and moved her hands over his torso. Carlisle reached over and very slowly, just in case she wanted to stop, he started to undo the buttons on her blouse.

With every button he undid, he left a kiss on the exposed skin. She swallowed and leaned back against the nearest wall, her hands resting on his shoulders. The blouse joined his shirt on he floor and he saw the bruises all over her torso. He let out a deep breath, closing his eyes as he gently pressed his forehead against her stomach. He kissed every bruise, wanting to rid of all the bad memories, the pain she had endured.

Esme let out a heavy sigh and swallowed when he kissed his way up. Once he was standing in front of her, he moved her hair away from her neck and started kissing her neck lovingly. She shuddered a little, her hands moving over his arms and up into his hair. Carlisle kissed his way to her lips again, kissing her with more passion and love. She opened her mouth under his and moaned softly as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up off the floor, moving towards the bed.

Instead of pushing her back against it, he moved back against the bed, having her straddling his sides. Esme pulled away from the kiss, staring down at him. Carlisle reached up and stroked her cheek. "You're beautiful," he whispered. She leaned into his touch, placing her hand over his. "So beautiful," he added.

"Why do you think I'm so beautiful?" She asked.

Carlisle sat up, keeping her on him yet. "Because you are. The most beautiful I have ever met and will ever know," he replied. Esme sniffled and he wiped a stray tear from her face with his thumb. His other hand moved down her spine, sending chills throughout her body. He undid the clasp to her bra and moved it down her arms. Esme's first reaction was to cover herself, her face flushing deep red. "Esme, you have nothing, absolutely nothing, to be ashamed of," he whispered.

"You're really serious about the beauty thing," she commented.

Carlisle smiled and moved her onto her back. "I would never lie to you," he answered. Esme smiled and closed her eyes as his hands caressed every inch of her skin, followed by his lips.

Soon their clothes were piles on the floor. Carlisle entwined his fingers with hers and kissed her deeply. Esme kissed him back, releasing one of his hands so she could move hers down his spine. He shuddered under her soft touch. He kissed her tenderly as he gently moved inside her. Esme moaned, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Never once had she ever felt this way. It was all about Charles's pleasure, all about what he wanted, it wasn't once about what she wanted. Carlisle touched her, kissed her, and caressed her the way she wanted.

The once quiet room was soon filled with their moans and sighs. Carlisle pressed his forehead to hers as they came close to their climaxes. Esme dug her nails into his arms and let out a small shriek. "Carlisle!" She gasped as she climaxed. Carlisle kissed her passionately, groaning as he climaxed not long after her. He collapsed on his forearms so she wouldn't have to deal with his weight, but she wrapped her arms around him, bringing him down onto her. Carlisle smiled at her stroking her face gently.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

He leaned forward and kissed her again.


	16. Too Late

Chapter 16: Too Late

Carlisle sat across from the staff at the hospital who wanted to hire him. "This is the best offer we can give you. We heard about how good you are in the surgeon field. For a town like this, we could use a good surgeon," the chief commented. Carlisle nodded.

"I do need some days off and everything. I have three children, a fifteen-year-old and two fourteen-year-olds. I need to be there with them. I'm the only parent they have," he explained.

The man nodded his head slowly. "Understandable, we can work things out," he told the young father. Carlisle closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked down at the contract in front of him. The offer of pay was really good and they were willing to work with him so he could be with his children. "So…what do you say Dr. Cullen?" He asked. Carlisle looked at the contract before looking at the staff.

----------------------------------

Alice stared at her father in shock. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE MOVING AGAIN!?" she screamed.

"Alice stop shouting," he told his daughter.

"Dad! You promised the move to Phoenix would be the last move!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Guys, listen, it was a great paying offer and they are willing to work with me so I can be home with you guys," Carlisle answered.

The three children were quiet for the longest time. "What about Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme?" Emmett asked. It was Carlisle's turn to be quiet, he would have to leave behind the one woman he had ever, truly loved.

"We can keep in touch with them, that's the best we can do," he answered.

Alice bit her lower lip and ran upstairs. "What about Bella dad?" Edward murmured and ran upstairs too.

"I don't want to leave Rosalie," Emmett put in before grabbing his basketball and heading outside.

Carlisle closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face. "Great, just great," he muttered.

-----------------------------------

Three days passed and Carlisle was packing up some of the stuff in his office when he came across a picture of him with the kids, his sister, and brother-in-law. He sat down in his chair as he stared at the picture. "Dad…Esme's here to see you," Emmett informed. Carlisle thanked his oldest son and let out a sigh when Esme came in.

"Esme…" he murmured.

She bit her lower lip. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him.

Carlisle sighed and she noticed the boxes all around his office. "What's going on?" She asked. He closed is eyes for a minute.

"I got another job offer…a really good offer…" he answered.

Esme stared at him. "You're leaving?" she asked. He leaned against his desk.

"We are…" he answered.

She stared at the floor, feeling the tears press against her eyes. "Esme…" he started moving to grab her hand.

"Don't touch me," she answered.

"Esme…I'm not doing this to be away from you," He insisted.

She nodded her head slowly, leaning against a table. He placed his hands on her waist, his forehead pressed against hers. She let out a sob, her hands on his arms. "I love you Esme, I always have, always will," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

He kissed her softly before hugging her tight. She hugged him back, sniffling. "I want you to come with me," he told her.

"You know I can't," she answered.

Carlisle closed his eyes, kissing her shoulder softly. Esme sniffled as she hugged him tight.

---------------------------------

Outside, Jasper and Alice were sitting on the swings in silence. "So…you're really leaving?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly, sniffling. "We can write you know," he commented.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same as actually seeing you," she answered.

They both stood up and Alice hugged him tight. Jasper hugged her back, kissing her cheek.

----------------------------------

Emmett and Rosalie were standing underneath the basketball hoop locked in a tight embrace. Rosalie was crying and Emmett's eyes were cold and hard. Edward was next door sitting with heartbroken Bella.

---------------------------------

Two weeks later, Carlisle was putting the rest of the stuff into the moving van. Esme was standing by her car as he got ready to leave. "You can write me," he told her, holding her hands.

"Charles will know," she answered.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She kissed him back, her hands on his face. "I love you," he whispered softly against her lips.

"I love you," she answered.

Carlisle kissed her a few more times, each kiss lingering longer than the kiss before. Esme placed her hands on his wrists, kissing him back. He pulled back and kissed her neck softly before he pulled away completely. She held onto his hand until he was out of reach. They didn't say goodbye, they didn't have the heart of telling each other goodbye. Carlisle got into his car and the men in the moving van left first. Esme watched with tears in her eyes as she watched Carlisle drive off with his family. She wrapped her arms around herself with a sob.

------------------------------------

When Esme arrived home, she found Charles passed out in his chair, and beer cans were scattered all over the floor. She bit her lower lip as she bent down and started picking the cans up. She let out a gasp when he suddenly grabbed her arm. "Where were you?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"I--I had to meet with a friend…they were moving today," she answered.

Charles let her wrist go and she let out a shaky sigh. He passed out in his drunk stupor again and Esme finished cleaning the living room while trying not to wake him again.

She went back upstairs to find Jasper staring at the wall and Rosalie was writing in her diary. She bit her lower lip as she closed the door to their room before going to her room.

Esme sat down on her bed with tears streaming down her face. She put her head in her hands and began to cry softly. The one person she was living for was gone and she was trapped in the world of Hell.


	17. A Good Father

Chapter 17: A Good Father

Carlisle sighed as he arrived at his office. "Morning Stacy," he greeted the receptionist.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen," she answered with a huge smile on her face.

He stopped at her desk. "Did those blood test results for Miss Franklin come in?" He asked.

"Yes they did they're right here," she replied, handing him the results.

"Great thanks," he told her walking to his office.

He closed the door and set the file onto his desk before taking off his jacket, hanging it up. He grabbed his lab coat, pulling that on. He let out a deep breath and looked at the test results in front of him. "Another long day ahead," he murmured to himself.

--------------------------------------

Later that day, Carlisle had finished a surgery when Stacy walked up to him. "Leaving for the night Stace?" He asked.

"Yeah, just thought I'd let you know," she answered.

Carlisle nodded. "Listen I was wondering maybe after your shift we can go for coffee or something?" Stacey asked. He stopped short from opening his office door.

"That's a really nice offer, Stacy, but I'm going to have to decline," he answered.

Her smile faltered. "Oh…girlfriend?" She asked. Carlisle opened the door to his office.

"No…now is just not a good time," he answered.

"Okay…" she murmured.

"I'm sorry," he answered.

"It's okay, I understand," she told him.

"Have a nice weekend," he answered.

"Thank you," she said quietly before leaving.

Carlisle sighed as he walked into his office. He looked at his calendar. "Dammit," he hissed. He forgot, parent/teacher conferences. He pulled on his jacket and hurried out of the hospital.

****

----------------------------------

Carlisle arrived to find Emmett sitting in the chair outside of his teacher's classroom. "Where are your brother and sister?" He asked.

"Alice is in the art room and Edward is in the music room," he replied.

Emmett and Carlisle's relationship was rocky since the move to Forks. "Before I go in there are there any surprises that you want to tell me first?" he asked. Emmett shrugged, making the young father sigh. He opened the door and went in.

"Dr. Cullen, so glad you could make it," Emmett's teacher, Mrs. Quinn, commented.

Carlisle nodded. "Please, take a seat," she told him. Carlisle looked at the really small desk that was sitting behind him.

"I'll just pull up this chair," he commented as he grabbed a chair from the other side of the room.

Mrs. Quinn nodded and Carlisle sat down. "Your son's behavior…very…interesting," she informed.

"Interesting how?" He asked.

"These are your son's grades," she informed, showing Carlisle his report card.

Carlisle's mouth almost hit the floor. "Five C's and two D's?" He asked.

"Emmett is a smart boy, he just doesn't put any effort into his work," Mrs. Quinn informed.

Carlisle let out a sigh.

He walked into the hallway, looking at Emmett. "You're not putting any effort in your work?" He asked. Emmett shrugged. "This isn't like you," he added.

"Dad…can you just talk to Edward and Alice's teacher so we can go home?" Emmett asked.

"We're talking when we get home," Carlisle answered.

Emmett was silent and Carlisle walked into Edward and Alice's teacher's classroom.

-----------------------------------------

When they arrived home, Carlisle pulled off his jacket. "Emmett, don't you take off up those stairs," he called to his son. Emmett stopped and looked at him. "Sit down, now," he ordered. Emmett sat down. "What has gotten into you? You're cutting school and when you're in school you're not doing any work," Carlisle told him. Emmett shrugged.

"Who cares what you think?" Emmett muttered.

Carlisle looked at him. "What did you just say?" He asked.

"Who cares what you think!? You're not my real dad anyways!" Emmett snapped before running upstairs.

"Emmett, get back here," Carlisle answered going after him.

Emmett was halfway to his room when Carlisle caught up with him. "I'm not your biological father, no, but your mother put me in charge with you and your mother would throw a fit if she saw what you were doing!" He snapped.

"I don't care! You moved us to this stupid town for your own benefit! You just didn't like sitting in the same town as Esme!" Emmett answered.

"I moved us here because of the job!" Carlisle answered.

"Yeah right! I liked Rosalie and you know it! Alice likes Jasper! You're punishing us because you can't have Esme! You brought us to this place because you don't want us to be happy either!" Emmett answered.

"That is not true Emmett. Your kids are the world to me and I have done so much to make you kids happy!" Carlisle told him.

"Yeah good job, Uncle Carlisle," Emmett answered going to his room and slamming the door behind him.

Carlisle felt so numb now. He ran his hand over his face and went downstairs.

Alice peeked out of her room before going to Emmett's room. She opened the door to see him staring at the ceiling. "Emmett, that wasn't fair," she told him.

"Why do you care?" Emmett asked.

"Because even though he's not your biological dad, he's my dad and he has done everything to give us everything we wanted! He's a good dad and you know it," Alice answered.

Emmett was quiet. "Dad loves us and he'd give us the world he could all he wants is us to help him and sitting there rubbing it in his face that he can't be with Esme is cold and cruel," she added.

"Taking me from Rosalie was cold and cruel," Emmett answered.

"Well you know what, Jasper and I have ways of communicating. I think they have this awesome invention called a phone. Use it!" Alice snapped slamming his bedroom door closed.

Alice bit her lower lip as she walked down the hall to Carlisle's office to see him staring off into space. The only light in there was the reading lamp by his computer. She bit her lower lip as she knocked on the door. "Daddy?" she called quietly.

"Yeah," he answered.

She walked up behind his chair and wrapped her arms around him the best she could. "Edward and I like it here, daddy," she assured him. Carlisle sighed as he placed his large hand over her small hands.

"I don't know Ali, maybe this move was a bad idea," he murmured.

She shook her head. "No it wasn't, I like it here, it's pretty here," she answered. He chuckled and she sat in his lap.

"Alice, I think you're getting too big to do this," he chuckled.

"Nope," she answered.

Carlisle kissed the side of her head, hugging her from behind. "You're a great dad, don't listen to Emmett he's an idiot," she added. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You kids are my world, you know that right?" He asked.

"Of course I do," she answered.

He let out a sigh, closing his eyes.


	18. The Choice

Chapter 18: The Choice

Esme held her stomach after throwing up for the third time that morning. "Oh God," she groaned, her hand pressed against her forehead.

"Mom, you okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered.

She leaned back against the wall. Her stomach was constantly flipping. "Oh God here we go," she muttered as it happened again.

"Mom!" Rosalie gasped.

Esme sat back against the wall again. "Rosalie, I'm fine, just get ready for school," Esme answered. Rosalie bit her lower lip and went to get her backpack ready for school.

Later that day, Esme was sitting in the doctor's office. Her doctor called her telling her to come in that her blood test came back. "Hello Esme, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"I'm good, nervous, what is it the flu?" She asked.

"Actually no. Congratulations you're pregnant," the doctor replied.

Esme felt her heart sink to the very bottom of her stomach. "Pregnant?" She asked.

"Yep, looks like you're about eight weeks pregnant," the doctor replied.

She sat there in confusion. "Charles was in New York…" she trailed off. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. "Oh God…" she whispered. The memories of her and Carlisle together for that one time came back to her.

"Congratulations, Esme," the doctor told her.

"Thank you," she answered.

When Esme got home, she finally got over the shock from the news and tears pressed against her eyes again. She was pregnant and the baby was Carlisle's. If Charles found out, he would know the baby wasn't his. She got her wits together and ran upstairs.

She ran into the bedroom and grabbed her suitcase. She started throwing clothes into it, not caring about folding them. She called Rosalie and Jasper's school, telling them that she would be there to pick them up early that they had somewhere to go immediately.

She had gotten their things into the car. She ran back upstairs to get the rest of her things. "Okay…" she murmured. She turned around and let out a scream when she saw Charles there.

"And where do you think you're going?" Charles asked.

"Charles…" she trailed off.

"You think you can just walk out of here Esme?" He asked.

She bit her lower lip as she backed up. "Charles don't," she insisted. She gasped when he wrapped his hand around her throat.

"You think you can make a fool out of me?!" He snapped.

Esme grabbed the reading lamp and hit him in the head with it. He shouted in pain and threw her to the floor. Esme made sure she fell on her back so she didn't hurt her baby. She got up and ran out of the room. "Get back here!" He snapped.

Esme ran as fast as she could down the stairs and grabbed her keys. "Esme!" He called to her. She got into the car and sped off.

She sat outside the school and saw the kids come out. "Hurry, hurry," she called to them. They ran to the car and got in. "Your tickets," she told them handing them her purse.

"Mom where are we going?" Rosalie asked.

"Forks, we're going to Forks," Esme replied as she sped off to the airport.

She saw smiles appear on their faces. "Forks? Really?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," Esme replied.

They got the airport and Esme rubbed her forehead. "Mom…" Jasper murmured.

"Yeah," she answered.

Jasper stood in front of her as they waited to get on the plane. "Are you pregnant?" He asked. Esme sighed and moved her fingers through her son's hair.

"Yeah, I am," she answered.

Rosalie bit her lower lip. "It's not Charles's is it?" She asked. Esme shook her head slowly.

"No…it's not," she replied.

Their flight number was called and they quickly got onto their plane.

****

---------------------------

Carlisle sighed as he looked over some of his next few appointments. He rubbed the back of his neck, this was his longest day yet. He looked up when there was a knock on his door. "Yes," he answered. Stacy came in.

"Dr. Cullen, there's a woman here to see you," she informed.

"Thanks, Stacy," he answered.

"She's in examine room 2," she informed.

He nodded and went down the hall to the examining room. He opened the door and stood there when he saw Esme sitting on the examining table. "Esme…" he murmured. Esme looked up and she stood up. She walked over and hugged him tight After getting over his shock, Carlisle hugged her back.

"I couldn't stay there anymore," she sobbed.

Carlisle closed his eyes as he lifted her up off the floor. "I couldn't, not anymore," she told him.

"It's okay," he whispered kissing the side of her head.

She pulled away, sniffling. He pressed his forehead to hers, kissing her softly. "You're safe here," he assured her. He rubbed her back soothingly. She let out a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you," she murmured.

"What is it?" He asked, rubbing her arms.

Esme let out a deep breath. "Carlisle…I'm pregnant," she told him. Carlisle stared at her, feeling his heart break.

"I see…to protect your baby from him you left," he murmured.

She let out a sigh as she sat back on the examining table. "Before you start pitying me…I'm eight weeks pregnant," she told him. He walked over and placed his hand over her stomach.

"So…it's mine?" He asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, there's no possible way it could be Charles's because he was in New York at the time," she answered. He looked down at her flat stomach. She was seven weeks pregnant…their baby was only an inch long, the arms and legs were just starting to develop.

"Wow…" he whispered.

The last time he felt this much pride was when Alice was born. Esme smiled as she placed her hand over his. "That's just…wow…" he whispered. She giggled softly.

"Were you like this when you found out about Alice?" She asked.

"Well I was only sixteen at the time I found out about Alice," he answered.

She smiled. "I think it was more shock than anything at that moment," he answered. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She kissed him back, her hand on the side of his neck.


	19. The Family

Chapter 19: The Family

Esme walked downstairs when she saw Emmett staring at his math homework. "You know, staring at your homework won't get it done," she commented.

"I hate multiplying fractions," Emmett muttered.

Esme walked over and stood behind him. "What are you having problem with?" she asked.

"Everything," he muttered.

Esme sat next to him. "It's not that hard sweetheart," she assured him.

"Easy for you to say you don't have to go to school anymore," he muttered.

The young woman laughed softly.

--------------------------

Later that day, Carlisle came home from the hospital to find Esme sitting on the couch reading. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked. He walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Fine, we're both fine," she replied her hand over her stomach.

Carlisle smiled, resting his hand over hers. "Coming in tomorrow?" He asked.

"I have to, my checkup," she replied.

He sat down next to her and she leaned into his side. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

He entwined his fingers with hers. She smiled as the two of them enjoyed each other's presence. He moved his hand over her still flat stomach, being only ten weeks pregnant now, she hardly had a bump yet. "I can't wait until I can start feeling the baby move," she murmured. He chuckled softly.

"That'll be a little while," he murmured.

He kissed her forehead and Esme sighed as she started to get a little tired. She leaned against him and closed her eyes as sleep started to claim her. She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy. Carlisle made her happy.

---------------------------------------

The next day at the hospital, Esme walked in and walked over to the front desk. "Excuse me," she called to the woman.

"Yes," she answered.

"I'm here to see Dr. Cullen," she informed.

The woman nodded. "Name?" She asked.

"Esme Platt," she answered.

"We don't have any appointments set up for you Miss Platt," the woman informed.

"Esme, hi," Carlisle greeted.

He tapped the woman's desk. "Thanks Stacey I have it from here," he informed. She nodded and Carlisle kissed her. "Hey beautiful," he murmured.

"Hi," she answered.

Carlisle rubbed her arms soothingly. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"I'll be back in a half hour to an hour, Stacey," he informed.

She nodded before throwing Esme a glare. Carlisle held her hand as they started walking down the hall together, hand in hand.

Once they were in the examining room, Carlisle put the drapes around Esme to give her a chance to change into her gown. "It's not like it isn't something you haven't seen before, Carlisle," she pointed out.

"I know," he chuckled.

He pulled the curtain back and stood next to her. "Surprised you're not doing the ultrasound," she commented.

"Mmm I'm going to be the supporter this time, not the doctor," he chuckled.

She smiled and Carlisle held her hand when the doctor came in. "Hello Dr. Cullen, Miss Platt," he greeted.

"Hi, Dr. Gregory," Carlisle answered.

She smiled as she looked at the chart. "You're wanting to check to see how everything is progressing with the baby?" she asked.

"That's the plan," Carlisle replied.

She smiled as she brought the Doppler over. "Esme, I'm going to need you to lift your shirt up please," Dr. Gregory asked Esme. Esme lifted up her shirt and the doctor put the gel on her stomach, making the young woman let out a gasp.

"That's freezing," she commented.

Dr. Gregory laughed slightly and took out device, running it over Esme's stomach. Esme reached out for Carlisle and he placed his hand in hers. She smiled at him and the doctor pointed at the screen. "Here's the baby's head and the feet here. The baby's fingers should be well developed, but the baby has them tucked against their chest. It's very well developed," she explained. Esme smiled through her tears when she saw her baby for the first time.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"We won't be able to tell yet," Dr. Gregory replied.

Carlisle kissed her knuckles with a smile. "It's so small," she whispered.

"But the baby's so healthy," he answered.

She bit her lower lip. "Dr. Gregory…I was kind of shoved to the floor two weeks ago…nothing's wrong with the baby right?" She asked.

"Nope everything's perfect fine. The baby's growing the way it should, everything's fine," Dr. Gregory assured her.

She smiled slightly. "Would you like to hear something else?" She asked.

"What is it?" Esme asked.

Dr. Gregory turned on the speaker and Esme swallowed. Carlisle kissed the side of her head. "Is that the baby's heartbeat?" She asked.

"Yep, nice strong heartbeat," Dr. Gregory answered.

Esme smiled through her tears, the greatest sound in the world. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her with a smile.


	20. Plans

Chapter 20: Plans

Esme smiled as she walked around the mall with Rosalie and Alice. "Oh! Can we go in here?!" Alice shrieked bouncing up and down.

"Alice, we just about went into every clothes store imaginable," Rosalie commented.

"I really want to go in there please!" Alice insisted, pouting.

"Alright," Esme laughed.

Alice skipped into the store with a beaming smile on her face.

Esme walked around the store when she came across the baby clothes. She stopped and lifted up a pair of sleepwear that had a teddy bear on the right side and read 'I Love You'. She smiled as she looked at her baby bump. She was four and a half months pregnant and she was just now able to feel the baby move around. "First baby?" A voice asked. She looked over to see a woman there.

"How…" Esme started.

"You have that "first time mommy" glow to you. Had the same thing when I was pregnant the first time," the woman answered.

Esme smiled and looked at the other onesies. "Know what you're having?" The woman asked.

"No…my boyfriend and I want it to be a surprise," she replied.

"That's always best. There aren't enough surprises in the world," the woman commented.

Esme laughed and looked at other baby clothes when Rosalie hurried over to her. "Getting tired already?" She asked.

"Alice has been dragging us to every store in the mall, I'm surprised you're not tired," Rosalie answered.

The young mother smiled. "I'm enjoying my freedom," Esme told her quietly. Rosalie nodded understanding before going off to find Alice.

--------------------------------

Later that day, the girls came home and Carlisle came out of his office. "What happened? Did you buy out the whole mall?" He laughed.

"Just about. I bought more baby clothes," Esme replied.

"Well I have a surprise for you," he told her.

He grabbed some of the bags and led her inside.

Once they were at the top of the stairs, Carlisle covered her eyes. "What are you doing?" She laughed.

"You'll see it's a surprise," he replied.

Esme giggled, her hands on his wrists as he led her down the hall. "Okay watch your step," he told her.

"Watch my step I can't see anything," she laughed.

Carlisle chuckled as he placed one hand over her eyes so he could open the door with his other hand. "Okay…" he murmured leading her into the room. He stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "You can open your eyes now," he told her. Esme opened her eyes and she felt the air leave her lungs.

"You did the nursery…" she whispered.

The room was painted in a light green with rabbit boarders on the wall. The baby furniture was all dark wood. "So…what do you think?" He asked.

"It's amazing…you did all this?" She asked.

"Why do you think I had Alice and Rosalie take you shopping for a week? I wanted it to be a surprise," he replied.

Esme smiled as she walked around the newly done nursery. "It's beautiful, I love it, all of it," she commented. Carlisle smiled as he leaned against the doorframe. She couldn't help but bounce a little, this was just so exciting. It finally sank in that she was safe from Charles, that she was with Carlisle and they were having a baby. Nothing was going to take her away from this place.

"Edward made something for the baby too," he informed.

"He did?" She asked.

Carlisle walked over to the CD player and pushed play, piano music filled the room. "Edward wrote and composed all these songs," he informed. She smiled and felt the baby move.

"Well the baby loves it," she answered.

Carlisle walked over and squatted down in front of her stomach, kissing her bump with a smile. Esme smiled and looked around. "All the kids contributed something to the nursery. Edward with the music. Hopefully you didn't buy too many baby clothes, because Alice went out and got all the dresses if it's a girl," he informed.

"What if it's a boy?" She asked.

He started laughing. "Alice dragged Emmett with her," he chuckled. She started laughing and sat down in the rocking chair that was by the window.

"You know me too well," she murmured.

"Well, I listened to you when you told me how you pictured the baby's room to look like," he answered.

She looked out the window and let out a sigh. He walked over and kissed the top of her head. She leaned against him with a sigh. "I love you," she murmured. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, more than anything," he answered rubbing her arms.

"So, what did Rosalie contribute to the baby?" She asked.

Carlisle smiled. "The pacifiers and everything, since she just adores baby she had a lot of fun buying the pacifiers and all that," he replied. Esme smiled and let out a sigh as she rubbed her stomach. Carlisle rested his hand over hers and pressed his forehead against the side of her head.

------------------------------

Later on, Esme was resting in hers and Carlisle's room when Emmett came downstairs to find his dad opening and closing a box. "Dad?" He murmured. Carlisle looked up. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Thinking," Carlisle answered.

Emmett walked over and sat next to him. "I bought an engagement ring for Esme," he told his son, showing it to him. Emmett opened the box.

"Wow," he commented.

The ring was 14 karat white gold with three diamonds and 16 small diamonds on the sides. "When are you going to propose?" Emmett asked. Carlisle put the box back into his pocket.

"I don't know, whenever the time is right," Carlisle answered.

Emmett nodded and then Carlisle tossed the remote to him. "You choose, Em," he chuckled. Emmett grinned as he turned on the TV and switched it to a baseball game.


	21. Loving

Chapter 21: Loving

Carlisle smiled as he snuck home early. He walked up behind Esme and wrapped his arms around her disappearing waist. "Hey you're home early," she commented.

"I still have personal time that I can use," he murmured.

"Don't use it all up, I need you around when the baby's born," she commented.

Carlisle moved his hands over her baby bump. "I'll be home to be with the baby and you," he assured her. He kissed her shoulder, holding her close. Esme closed her eyes as she leaned back against his chest.

"You are being a big flirt today," she commented.

He smiled as he kissed the side of her neck. She giggled and pulled away. "Are you trying to seduce me Dr. Cullen?" she quipped.

"Looks that way don't it?" He asked, trapping her in between his arms.

She let out a laugh and ducked under his arm. "I'm sorry, but I'm not that easy doctor," she informed.

"Oh is that so?" He asked.

Esme grinned as she easily moved away from him when he tried to get closer. "Nope," she laughed when he tried grabbing her.

"Now you're not playing fair," he answered with a small pout.

Esme laughed. "You poor baby," she fake mourned. Carlisle laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now that I think of it, it's summer. Don't we have five kids around here?" He asked.

"We won't be seeing Edward all summer so get used to that one," she answered.

He gave her a quizzical look but then it hit him. "Bella," they said in unison.

"Doesn't account for the other four kids," he commented.

"Rosalie and Emmett are two teenagers, where do you think they are?" She answered.

He chuckled, pressing his forehead to hers. "They're in the park. Rosalie challenged Emmett to a game of basketball. Alice wanted to hear Jasper play his guitar so they went to the park just to enjoy the day," she told him.

"I don't like the idea of my daughter dating," he muttered as they started walking out of the kitchen.

"She's going to grow up. What are you going to do if this baby's a girl?" She asked.

"She's going to be locked in her room when she hits puberty," he answered.

She laughed before turning around. "Carlisle…you can't stop children from growing up," she told him. He chuckled when she pushed him against the wall. He placed his hands on her face.

"I know," he answered.

Esme smiled and he kissed her gently, one of his hands resting on her stomach. She kissed him back, her hands resting on his arms.

-----------------------

A few days later, Esme was lying in bed when Carlisle lied down behind her, kissing her neck. She smiled and closed her eyes. She grabbed his hand and wrapped his arm around her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired and my back is aching," she answered.

Carlisle sat up. "Here sit up," he told her. Esme slowly sat up and he had her sit in front of him. "How's this?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

"A lot better," she sighed.

He kissed the back of her neck with a smile. "Carlisle, I'm not in the mood, far from the mood," she told him.

"Esme, I'm not trying to do anything," he assured her.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Just because I kiss you on the neck, I'm not looking for sex," he told her. She sat back against his closing her eyes. "Just rest okay? I'll be right here," he assured her. She relaxed against him and closed her eyes.

------------------------

Carlisle went downstairs after awhile. "How's mom?" Rosalie asked.

"She's tired, we should get things cleaned up. She shouldn't get too stressed," he answered.

"I agree, mom's been through a lot. The last thing she needs is to go into premature labor," Rosalie agreed standing up.

Jasper got up and started cleaning the dishes off the table. "Hey, Jasper, can I talk to you?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure," he answered.

Carlisle and Jasper left the house.

Jasper sat on the porch and grabbed his guitar. "I have a few questions I'd like to ask you," Carlisle informed.

"We already went through the interview before I could date Alice," Jasper quipped.

Carlisle chuckled. "No that's not it. Actually hold on a second," he answered. He got up for a second and then he got Rosalie. Rosalie sat down on the bench and Carlisle leaned against the rail of the porch.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"I would just like to talk to you about something," he informed.

"What about?" Jasper asked setting his guitar down.

Carlisle sighed. "You two know I would like to marry your mother one day," he informed. They nodded their heads slowly. "I would also like to invite you both into the family as well. I would like you to adopt you both," he added. Jasper and Rosalie looked at each other.

"Thanks…" Jasper answered.

"But it'd be weird to say that I'm dating Emmett Cullen when I'm Rosalie Cullen," Rosalie commented.

He chuckled slightly. "The offer is always there," he answered.

"Thanks," Rosalie murmured.

She walked over and hugged him. Carlisle hugged her back with a smile before Jasper surprisingly went over and hugged him as well.


	22. Blessed

Chapter 22: Blessed

Carlisle sighed as he walked up the steps to the house. He opened the door and smiled to find the house getting decorated for Christmas. "Hey dad," Alice greeted coming down the stairs.

"Hey," he answered smiling.

He kissed the top of her head. "Where's Esme?" He asked.

"She's in the kitchen, cooking dinner," she replied.

Carlisle hung up his jacket and scarf after shaking off the snow. He looked into the living room. "Looks great you guys," he commented to see Emmett and Edward decorating the tree.

"Thanks," Emmett answered.

Edward backed up, bumping against the ladder. "DUDE! Watch what you're doing Edo!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, really don't want to take anyone to the emergency room tonight," Carlisle chuckled.

He walked into the kitchen and kissed Esme's shoulder. "How are you doing this evening?" He asked.

"I'm good, so is the baby," she replied.

"Yea?" he asked squatting down to kiss her stomach.

"Yep, kicking like crazy but good," she answered.

"Well, the baby's running out of room," he commented.

She rubbed her stomach. "Thought of anymore names?" He asked. Esme took a carrot and started eating it.

"Mm what about Ava for a girl and Jordan for a boy?" She asked.

Carlisle shook his head slightly. "Trisha for a girl and Jack for a boy," he answered.

"I don't think so," she told him.

"Are you guys really debating baby names still?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle chuckled lightly. "Yes," he answered.

"When my future wife and I have kids, we're just going to settle on the first name that comes to mind and that's it," Emmett informed.

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh really? What if I don't like the names when the baby's actually born?" She asked.

"Nobody better be planning for anymore babies in this house except for Esme and me," Carlisle informed, his arms around his girlfriend's disappearing waist.

Esme smiled and the baby kicked again.

Later on that night, Esme was lying in bed when Carlisle came out of the bathroom. "Everything alright? You've been off in another world all night," he commented. She let out a sigh as she sat up.

"The baby has been very uncomfortable the last week," she answered.

Carlisle rested his hand on her stomach. "Well you've been going through the Braxton Hicks contractions the last couple of days. You're due anytime now," he told her. She let out a sigh as she lied back against the pillows.

"I think it's just torturing me now," she muttered.

He chuckled lightly, kissing her forehead. "The baby's not torturing you," he told her.

"Feels like it," she sighed.

Carlisle kissed her forehead again, holding her hand. "Just try to rest," he murmured. She nodded her head slowly and moved over on her side. Carlisle rubbed her lower back soothingly before he fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Esme woke up feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen. She sat up, biting her lower lip. It came again and she let out a small gasp. "Carlisle…" she called. She shook him. "Carlisle, wake up," she insisted.

"Hmm…what?" He asked.

"Carlisle, that was a contraction I need you to get up," she answered.

Carlisle was suddenly wide awake. "Contraction?" He asked.

"Did I stutter?" She answered.

Carlisle got up and got dressed before helping Esme out of bed. "My bag is in the walk in closet," she told him. He quickly grabbed the bag and got her out of the house.

At the hospital, Esme was breathing from her next contraction, holding Carlisle's hand. "And cleansing breath," he told her. She took her cleansing breath and sat back against the pillow of the bed.

"A doctor and a breathing coach just great," she muttered.

"Sorry, it's habit," he answered.

"I know you only do things with the best intentions," she murmured, patting his hand.

Carlisle held her hand, kissing her knuckles gently. She smiled slightly and rested against the bed until the next contraction came. "Carlisle, I don't need a doctor, I need my boyfriend," she told him. Carlisle wrapped his arm around her.

"And I'm right here," he whispered.

Esme swallowed as she started her breathing again.

The hours ticked by and finally on December 5, 2003 at 5:45 AM, the couple finally heard their baby's first cries. "It's a girl," Dr. Gregory informed.

"Is she okay?" Esme asked.

"She's great," Carlisle answered smiling kissing the top of her head.

He walked over and took the baby into his arms after she was cleaned and wrapped up in a blanket. He walked over to Esme and placed her into his girlfriend's arms. "She's so beautiful…" Esme whispered when she saw her daughter for the first time.

"She weighs a healthy 6 and a half pounds and she's 18 inches long," the doctor informed.

Esme smiled as she held her daughter's hand. "How can it get any better than this?" She murmured. Carlisle smiled slightly.

"I can think of something," he murmured.

"Hm?" She asked.

Carlisle reached into his pocket and held up a ring. "Marry me?" He asked. Esme stared at him in shock. "I kept thinking over and over in my head of how to ask you, but now I can't think of a better moment to ask. Esme Anne Platt, will you marry me?" he asked. Esme smiled and pressed her forehead to his.

"Yes," she answered.

Carlisle smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger before he sat next to hero n the bed, looking at the baby in her arms "How can you love someone so much, but you just met them?" She asked. He kissed the side of her head.

"I know," he answered.

She let out a sigh. "What should we name her?" he asked.

"Oh…right…naming her…" she murmured.

"What do you think of Lila?" He asked.

Esme thought about it for a little bit before smiling. "I love it," she answered. Carlisle smiled and held his daughter's hand.

"Welcome to the world Lila," he said quietly

The baby opened her eyes, looking up her parents. "Hey baby girl," Esme whispered, stroking her face. Carlisle smiled as he gently stroked the baby's tiny hand. "Oh God Carlisle she's really here," she murmured.

"She's here," he answered with a smile.

Esme felt the tears press against her eyes, sniffling as the reality settled in. This beautiful baby girl in her arms was hers and Carlisle's. This little girl was the creation they made out of their love. Carlisle held them both close with a smile. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.


	23. Special Holidays

Chapter 23: Special Holidays

Esme smiled as she came downstairs with a sleeping Lila in her arms. The baby was sleeping peacefully in her arms as she went into the living room to find the kids waiting anxiously to open their presents. "Okay dad she's here can we open them now?" Emmett asked. Esme smiled softly as she held the baby's hand.

"Jasper, open that one first," she told her son.

Jasper took the small box and opened it. She saw the boy's eyes widen and a huge smile came across his face. "Wow…an Ames Rifleman's Knife!" he exclaimed. Jasper loved collecting civil war things. "Thanks mom," he told her.

"Actually don't thank me, Carlisle's the one who found it," Esme answered.

Jasper looked at Carlisle in disbelief. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, here," Carlisle answered.

He handed Jasper a little bigger box. Jasper opened it with a big smile. "A Civil War Confederate Revolver," he commented, picking it up.

"Your mother told me you collected Civil War things," he commented.

"This is awesome thanks!" Jasper exclaimed hugging him.

Carlisle hugged him back. He picked up a smaller box, handing it to Rosalie. Rosalie smiled as she sat down and opened it. Her mouth dropped at what was inside the box. "When we went Christmas shopping last week, I saw you staring at that," he commented. Rosalie picked up a hair clip.

It was shaped as a leaf, designed in the 1960's, it was a little over two inches long, with bright marquise rhinestones that had a tint of yellow in them.

Rosalie was sitting there in shock. "Carlisle…you didn't have to…" she murmured.

"I wanted to," he answered.

Rosalie got up and hugged him too. "Here's something else," he added. Rosalie took the bag and sat down and unwrapped a pale purple sleeveless short dress that came with a pair of nice fit jeans. "Alice helped me with that one," he chuckled.

"Carlisle thank you," she told him hugging him again.

Carlisle smiled, hugging her back.

Esme smiled as she gently bounced Lila who started to cry a little. "Here, Esme, let me take her," Carlisle told her. She carefully transferred the baby into his arms and Lila immediately stopped crying.

"Okay, Alice, this is from me," Esme informed, handing Alice a bag.

Alice gave her quizzical look and opened it to find a key inside. "What…" she started.

"That is for your new closet upstairs," Esme informed.

Alice gasped and ran upstairs. "Three…two…one…" Emmett counted before Alice screamed. They laughed and looked at Lila who was looking up the stairs curiously.

"Yeah your sister's something else," Carlisle chuckled, kissing her forehead.

Esme smiled. "Emmett, this is for you," she informed, giving him a large box. Emmett opened it and saw that it was all new sports stuff.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed.

Esme looked over at Edward. "Edward your present should be here…" she started as the doorbell rang, "now." Edward got up and went over to the door. He opened the door and his mouth dropped.

"I know I'm six months early," Bella commented.

"Bella!" He exclaimed hugging her tight.

Bella hugged him back with a smile.

Carlisle smiled as everyone enjoyed their presents. "Esme, I have something for you," he informed.

"Carlisle, you gave me too much already," Esme insisted.

"Esme, I want to do this right, I want to do this right," he insisted.

He handed the baby over to Rosalie and he got down on one knee in front of her. "Esme Anne Platt…I love you more than my life. I love you more than anything and I want to be part of your life, if you want to be part of mine. Esme…will you marry me?" He asked holding the ring up again. Esme smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I will," she answered.

He placed his hands on her face with a smile and kissed her. She kissed him back, her hands on his neck.

--------------------------------

Later that day, Esme was sitting in the nursery with Lila. The baby had finished feeding and she was looking up at her mother with curious eyes. Esme smiled as she stroked her daughter's face. "My little baby," she cooed softly. Lila let out a little noise before she started to fall asleep. Esme let out a deep breath, she was so thankful that Lila was Carlisle's. Even if she wasn't sure if Carlisle was her father during the pregnancy, there was no way of denying it looking at her now. Esme smiled, holding her tiny hand, she looked just like him.

When Esme finally left Lila alone to nap, Carlisle smiled as he walked into the nursery to see his two-week-old daughter all bundled up in her blanket, fast asleep. He rested his hand on her stomach and let out a sigh. "You know something? You are probably one of the most loved babies in the world," he murmured. He carefully picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair. "You have brothers and sisters who love you. You have a beautiful mother who is the bravest woman I have ever known," he told her. He chuckled lightly when all he got was his daughter making a little noise and opened her eyes for a second. "I have never met anyone so brave and beautiful than your mother. She's a wonderful woman and I don't feel like I deserve someone as wonderful as her," he whispered.

"And that is probably the craziest thing I have ever heard you say," Esme answered as she walked in.

Carlisle smiled as she stood behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders. "You think so?" He asked with a small grin.

"Yes, because you are the greatest man I have ever known and you're the only one I imagine sharing my life with," she answered.

Carlisle looked over his shoulder at her and kissed her briefly. She kissed him back before they looked back at Lila who was staring at them. They laughed a little and Carlisle kissed her forehead before setting the baby back into her crib. He held her hand as they left the nursery so their daughter could nap peacefully.


	24. Return of a Nightmare

Chapter 24: Return of a Nightmare

Two months went by and everything seemed to be going very well. The wedding plans were going great and Esme felt like her life was finally on track.

Esme sighed as she walked up to Carlisle's office with Lila in her carrier. The baby was bundled up from the cold and the rain and the young woman was trying not to fall on her back from the icy sidewalks. Lila woke up and started whimpering from the cold wind. "We're almost inside baby girl," she told her daughter.

Esme hummed as she sat in the elevator with Lila. The baby was wide awake now and was sucking on her pacifier. "Just have to see what daddy's doing," she told her daughter.

Carlisle sighed as he looked over his appointments. "Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Chandler called again," Stacy informed.

"When does she need to see me?" He asked.

"I penciled her in for tomorrow at noon," she replied.

"Great thanks Stace," he told her.

Carlisle looked up when the door opened and smiled when he saw that it was Esme. "Hey," she greeted. He stood up from his desk with a smile.

"What a nice surprise," he commented.

"Yep, thought it'd be nice if I brought Lila up to see her daddy," she replied.

Carlisle smiled as he carefully lifted Lila up from her carrier. "She was a bit fussy today," she commented.

"Oh yeah? What was wrong?" He asked.

"Just one of those days where nothing satisfies her," she replied.

He chuckled a little and rocked her back and forth. "I think it's because she misses you more," she commented. Carlisle smiled and looked at the little outfit she was wearing.

"I'm going to take a guess and say it was Alice's turn to dress her up?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was her turn today. I had to remind Rosalie that too before there was a fight," Esme sighed.

Carlisle sat down with his daughter in his arm. "Remember to keep this weekend open," she informed.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Remember? Caterer?" She asked.

"Oh right, almost forgot," he chuckled.

Esme smiled and Lila pulled on Carlisle's jacket. Carlisle smiled and kissed the baby's forehead. "As soon as the divorce is final we can finally get married," she told him.

"Yep," he answered.

He kissed Esme with a smile. "They can keep you protected because he's abusive and everything," he pointed out. She nodded and sat down.

"I just wish it would end," she murmured.

He walked over, his hand under her chin. "It'll be over soon enough," he whispered. She sighed and he kissed her tenderly.

------------------------------------

After awhile, Esme arrived home and smiled as she placed Lila into her crib. "Mama will be right back baby girl," she whispered. She walked downstairs towards the kitchen to get Lila's bottle from the fridge. She saw a note from Rosalie and Emmett on the table.

__

Mom and Carlisle

Emmett and I went to the mall in Port Angeles, we'll be back later.

Love,

Rosalie

Esme put the note down and put the bottle in the pot of water. Just then she heard a gun cock and she froze in fear. "Hi honey, I'm home," Charles hissed into her ear.

"Charles…" she trailed off.

"Thought you'd never see me again hm?" He asked pressing the barrel of the gun into her side.

She winced and he shoved her towards the living room. "Charles…please…" she whispered.

"You have nothing to worry about. I am however, very, very disappointed in you Esme. I made a promise in front of a preacher and God, no piece of paper will break such a bond," he answered.

Esme swallowed. "Charles it's too late," she insisted. She froze when he touched her neck.

"Don't be afraid…I will be patient for now," he hissed quietly.

Just then, Lila's crying could be heard. "You left with my baby and didn't tell me?" Charles asked.

"Charles…" she started.

"Just wait here," he answered.

He started for the stairs. "I'm coming sweetheart, daddy's coming," he called up the stairs. Esme looked over her shoulder to see him going up the stairs.

"NO!" she screamed.

She grabbed the nearest vase and smashed it over his head. She ran past him to go upstairs to get Lila when he grabbed her foot. She let out a scream and hit the stairs. "Bad Esme," he told her. Just then headlights could be seen and Charles was suddenly gone. Esme sat up, her hands were shaking as she touched her forehead, feeling the blood on her fingers. She let out a gasp when she saw blood on her fingertips.

"Esme! I'm home," Carlisle called.

He saw his fiancé on the bottom step with a cut on her head. "Esme! My God what happened?" He asked looking at the blood on her head.

"Carlisle it was Charles…he was here…he was here," she sobbed.

Carlisle held onto her arms. He got up and heard a car take off from the backyard. He got up and ran outside to see a BMW race out of the woods. He ran over and grabbed the phone, dialing 911. "Yes, my fiancé was attacked and I need help sent over here immediately," he informed.

After the cops came and they put a call out for him, Carlisle was sitting in front of his family. Esme was cradling Lila close to her chest. "We need to do something, because obviously now Charles knows where we are," he informed.

"Carlisle, we can't stay here," Esme told him.

He nodded his head slowly. "No," he agreed. Lila whimpered softly and Esme hushed her quietly. "But we can't run either," he said quietly.

"Carlisle he threatened our daughter's life!" Esme exclaimed.

He was quiet and Alice looked at him. "What about our lodge in Alaska?" She asked quietly.

"Dad don't make me move from Forks," Edward insisted.

"Edward, this is hard for everyone," Carlisle answered.

Edward closed his eyes and Esme looked at Lila. "Carlisle, I'm not going to tear the kids away from their schools and their friends," she whispered. She looked at him with a sigh. "Forks is our home," she whispered.

Esme and Carlisle stood outside. "You sure about this? I mean staying here?" He asked.

"No, but Forks is our home. I want to see Lila grow up here, I want to see all of our children grow up here. I want to see them happy. Forks is the one place I have moved Rosalie and Jasper too where they weren't disappointed. The children love it here. Lila was born here, I want to get married to you here," she explained.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her shoulder. "Then we'll stay," he whispered. He stroked Lila's soft cheek. "We'll stay," he repeated.

**Author's Note: To the people who are wondering, yes everyone does remember Charles, Esme is working on getting a divorce. I am hoping this answers your questions and sorry for not answering it before.**

**Arwennicole**


	25. Anywhere

Chapter 25: Anywhere

Esme was sitting on the floor with a smile as she held Lila up by her arms. "Ready to try to walk to daddy munchkin?" She asked. Lila whimpered softly, as she held onto her mother's hands. "Carlisle, she's going to try again," she called to her fiancé.

"Yeah? Think she's ready to try again?" He asked.

"Yep," she replied beaming.

Carlisle smiled as he sat down on the floor. "Okay…" she murmured. She gently helped her along and let her hands go. The baby took only half a step before she started to fall again. "Whoops, whoops, mama's got you," Esme assured her, holding her by her small waist. Carlisle chuckled.

"I think that's enough trying for today," he told her.

Esme smiled as she put the baby into her playpen. Carlisle kissed Esme's neck with a smile, holding her close. "In one week, you will be Mrs. Carlisle Cullen," he murmured.

"I can't wait," she whispered.

Carlisle kissed the back of her neck again. "I can't wait to be married to you, I've waited so long to marry you," he answered.

"Well it won't be much longer…doctor…" she teased lightly.

Carlisle smiled as he grabbed his fiancé by the hand and pulled her close. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his back. Esme laughed softly as the two of them started swaying to no music. "Since when do you start to randomly dance?" She quipped lightly.

"Mmm since I've been with you," he answered.

Esme rolled her eyes slightly. "I think Emmett spends way too much time in this house, it's making you too mushy," she laughed. Carlisle chuckled and kissed her gently. She kissed him back with her hand resting on his face.

--------------------------------------

Later on, Esme was putting Lila down for her nap when Rosalie walked in. "Hey mom," she greeted.

"Hey Rosie," she answered with a smile.

Rosalie looked into the crib at her sister with a smile. "Has she walked yet?" She asked.

"Not yet, but she's trying," Esme replied.

Rosalie held her sister's hand. "Mom…I want to talk to you about something," she informed.

"What's that?" Esme asked, cleaning up Lila's room.

The young woman was fidgeting nervously. "Mom…something happened…and I'm ashamed to say it…" she replied quietly. Esme heard the distress in her daughter's voice and looked over at her. "Emmett told me I should talk to you about it, but it happened such a long time ago I didn't think I should tell, but…" she trailed.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

Rosalie swallowed hard. "Remember when I came home late a few years ago? I mean really late?" She asked.

"Yeah," Esme replied.

Tears were showing in the girl's eyes. "Remember Royce?" She asked. That was all Rosalie could get out before she broke into tears. Esme hugged her daughter tight, knowing the rest.

"Oh sweetheart," she whispered.

Rosalie cried against her mother's shoulder. "He…he said I had asked for it," she sobbed. Esme pulled back, her hands on her daughter's face.

"Did you tell him no?" She asked.

The young woman nodded her head slowly. "Did you keep saying no?" Esme asked. Rosalie nodded again. "Sweetheart you didn't deserve what was done to you, but I wish you told me," she murmured.

"You were so wrapped up in what Charles was doing and everything I didn't want to add another problem to the mess," Rosalie answered.

Esme wiped the tears from her daughter's face. "You are my daughter, Rosalie, your safety means everything to me," she murmured. Rosalie swallowed hard and she let out a small sob. The young mother hugged her daughter, kissing the side of her head. "This wasn't your fault," she whispered, rubbing her back. Rosalie sighed.

"I don't think Royce will be walking for awhile," she commented.

"Why's that?" Esme asked.

Rosalie pulled away and sat down in the rocking chair. "Because I told Emmett a week after it happened and he beat him up," she replied. Esme smiled and Rosalie closed her eyes as she looked at her sister's crib.

"What made you come to me with this information?" Esme asked.

The teenager was quiet. "Emmett and I were starting to…" she trailed off.

"Oh I see," Esme murmured pulling a chair up.

Rosalie sighed. "Yeah well, nothing happened because I freaked out when his hand went up my shirt," she muttered. Esme patted her daughter's knee.

"One day, you'll be able to let go of that fear," Esme assured her.

The young woman nodded her head slowly, biting her lower lip.

----------------------------------

A few days went by and everything was calm again. Esme came downstairs with Lila sitting on her hip. "Mama," the one year old gurgled, gripping her mother's shirt. Esme smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead before setting her into her playpen. Just then, Carlisle walked into the house.

"Get yours and Lila's things," he told her.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked.

Carlisle started throwing some of Lila's things into a bag. "I sent Edward to stay with Charlie and Bella. The other kids are with my father who surprisingly wanted to help when I told him what was going on," he told her.

"Well could you please tell me what's going on?" Esme asked.

Carlisle stopped and looked at her. "Charles is here," he told her. Esme felt her blood run ice cold in her veins.

"What?" She asked.

"He's here, or he's coming. He tried snatching Rosalie but Emmett was there," he replied.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"They're fine, they're both fine, but can you please just let me get you out of here?" He asked.

Esme let out a gasp when the power went out. "Where's Charlie?" She asked.

"He said he was going to gather as many officers as possible and get up here as soon as he can," Carlisle replied.

Lila started whimpering from the darkness. Esme walked over and lifted her daughter up into her arms. "We need to get out now," he told her. She let out a gasp when a window broke. "Take Lila and get out of here," he insisted.

"Carlisle," she started.

"Just go, take the baby and go I can handle things from here," he answered.

Esme bit her lower lip before she kissed him quickly and left with the baby. Carlisle looked around and heard the car speed out of the driveway. "Alright Charles, its just you and me now," Carlisle informed. The house was completely silent and Carlisle made his way up the stairs in the dark, whishing he had some sort of weapon to protect himself with. He made his way to Lila's room to see that it was the nursery window that had broken.

"So…you must be Carlisle Cullen, the woman stealer," a voice commented.

Carlisle turned around, looking at the dark figure in the corner. "And you must be Charles Evenson, the woman beater," he answered.


	26. Never Again

Chapter 26: Never Again

Carlisle glared at Charles in the dark. "You sure know how to ruin a man's fun Carlisle," Charles commented.

"Beating a woman is not fun, Charles," he answered.

Charles chuckled evilly and Carlisle cursed, wishing that there was some kind of light so he knew where Charles was. "You just had to steal my family away. The baby Esme and I were trying so hard to have," he sneered.

"You mean the baby you were trying to _force_ Esme to have," Carlisle answered.

Charles sighed. "You are a foolish man," he commented.

"For what? For protecting Esme than beating her up to the point she couldn't fight anymore?" Carlisle answered.

He listened for Charles and heard his footsteps stop right behind him. "Esme's mine," he snapped. Carlisle ducked out of the way when Charles tried to attack him from behind.

"Esme's not property!" Carlisle answered angrily.

Charles came at him again and grabbed Carlisle by his throat, slamming him into the wall. "She is, my property. We made vows, a piece of paper can't break the vows we made in front of the eyes of God," he snapped. Carlisle glared at him and kicked him in the stomach.

"I won't let you hurt Esme anymore," he snapped.

Charles threw a punch at him and Carlisle ducked out of the way again. "Esme's free from you, Lila's ours not yours," he added. Charles kicked Carlisle in the chest, making him stumble out of the room and hit the wall. He got up and moved again when the rock that was used to break the window was aimed at his head.

"Esme will be mine again, a dumbass doctor like you won't take her from me! Her or those stupid bastard children of hers!" Charles snapped.

Carlisle grabbed Charles's arm when he tried punching him again and elbowed the horrible man in the stomach. Charles threw him back against the banister by the stairs. Just as Charles came at him again, the banister broke and they both fell. Carlisle felt pain rip through his back when they landed on the table by the stairs. Charles had gotten off him and grabbed one of the broken banister bars and tried hitting him with it. He rolled out of the way and grabbed dirt from the flowerpot, throwing it into Charles's eyes. Charles cried out but then Carlisle felt the worse pain he had ever felt in his life rush through his side. He looked down to see that Charles had stabbed him with the broken banister. "Not so tough are you?" Charles sneered. Carlisle glared at him before he got up and stumbled out of the house. One thing was for sure, he had to get Charles away from the house and towards where the police would be at this point.

He stumbled through the forest, putting pressure on his injured side. "Can't hide forever Carlisle," Charles called to him. Carlisle swallowed, trying to ignore the pain in his side. He was suddenly knocked down the ground. He grunted in pain but then he cried out when Charles kicked him in the side. "Don't worry Carlisle, I'll take care of Esme and all those kids," he told Carlisle.

Carlisle grabbed a large, heavy stick and swung, the object connecting to Charles's head and knocked him to the ground unconscious. He dropped the stick and fell back into the snow. His eyes were beginning to droop and he stared up at the moon that was peeking through the trees. Carlisle felt his eyes grow heavy, the pain in his side was excruciating, but his arms felt too heavy to lift up to attempt to stop the bleeding again. "CARLISLE!" he heard someone shouted. He took a deep breath and gathered as much of his voice as possible.

"BACK…HERE!" He shouted before darkness claimed him.

------------------------------------

Esme pulled up in the car with the kids in the car. "Oh God…" Esme gasped.

"Dad!" His three kids exclaimed getting out of the car.

Esme got out of the car with the baby on her hip when the police stopped the kids from getting any closer. "You guys have to stay back," the officer insisted.

"No you don't understand that's my dad!" Alice shrieked.

Emmett saw Chief Swan. "CHARLIE! CHARLIE!" He shouted. Charlie looked up to see Carlisle's family there.

"Let them through," he told them.

The paramedics were getting Carlisle on a gurney when his kids came to him. "Daddy," Alice whispered holding his hand.

"Is he going to be okay?" Esme asked worriedly, tears pressed against her eyes.

"He's losing a lot of blood, the faster we can get him to the hospital the better chance he'll have," the paramedic replied.

Esme handed Lila over to Rosalie before she stood next to her fiancé, gripping his hand. Carlisle opened his eyes and smiled a little through his air mask. "Esme…" he whispered. She smiled through her tears as she stroked his hair with her free hand. "It's over…" he told her.

"We need to get him to the hospital," the paramedic informed.

"Mom go, we'll take care of things here," Rosalie told her.

Alice nodded in agreement. Esme bit her lower lip and hugged all of her kids. "I'll meet you guys at the hospital," she told them. She looked over at Charlie.

"I'll make sure they'll get there," he assured her.

"Thank you," she answered.

Esme got into the paramedic truck with Carlisle. She sat down, holding onto Carlisle's hand for dear life. The paramedics were trying to take care of the injury on his side and she bit her lower lip. She moved her fingers over his cheek with tears in her eyes. "I love you," she whispered to him. He gave her hand a squeeze and his eyes closed. "Carlisle no, no don't close your eyes," she begged, her hand on his face. She patted his cheek. "Carlisle open your eyes please," she sobbed. She looked up with a gasp when the EKG machine went off.

"We're losing him," the paramedic muttered.

"What? No!" She exclaimed.

Esme swallowed hard shaking her head. "Carlisle don't you dare leave me yet! Don't you dare," she hissed, pulling on his arm.

"You have to move back so we can do our job," the paramedic insisted.

Esme moved back a bit with tears in her eyes. She put her hands over her mouth and nose with a sob.

-----------------------------

They made it to the hospital but Esme was forced to stay in the waiting room while they moved Carlisle to the emergency room. She sat down in one of the chairs, holding the shirt that they had to get off him. She looked up when the kids came in. "Esme…what happened?" Emmett asked. Esme swallowed hard.

"He…uh…" she trailed off.

"What?" Alice asked.

Esme moved her fingers over the shirt. "He went into cardiac arrest on his way here," she murmured. Edward's face went white.

"Where is he?" Edward asked.

He moved towards the door. "Edward you can't go back there," she told him.

"I'm not losing another parent this way! No! DAD!" Edward shouted.

Esme ran over and grabbed onto him. "Edward stop!" she insisted.

"Let go! DAD! DAD!' He shouted.

"Emmett help me," she called to him.

Emmett ran over and grabbed a hold of his brother. "DAD!" Edward shouted again.

"Edward stop it!" Emmett snapped grabbing onto his brother.

"I'm not losing another parent this way! No way!" Edward exclaimed.

"Dad's not going to die! We're not going to lose him," Emmett answered.

"Let me go Emmett!" Edward snapped.

Emmett kept a grip on him. "Edward! Esme needs us! Alice needs us! Carlisle is her father too, she needs us," Emmett insisted. Edward stopped struggling and looked over to see Rosalie comforting a sobbing Alice. He moved out of his brother and soon-to-be stepmother's arms and walked over to his sister. He helped her up and hugged her tight. Alice sobbed against him, gripping his shirt.

Esme was holding Lila with tears falling down her face, waiting for news about Carlisle, the only man she ever truly fell in love with.


	27. Moving on

Chapter 27: Moving On

Carlisle woke up to the EKG machine beeping. He felt someone lying next to him and looked down to see Alice asleep with her head on his shoulder. He looked around to find Edward sleeping on the couch in the corner, Emmett was sleeping in a chair by the window, Rosalie was in Emmett's lap, sleeping against his shoulder. Jasper was on the floor by his bed, holding Alice's hand as he slept. Esme was asleep in a chair by his bed.

He tried to move when he felt the pain in his side shoot through him. He let out a groan and Esme woke up. "Carlisle…" she whispered, moving her fingers over his cheek.

"Hey…" he answered.

She smiled, moving her fingers through his hair. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Like someone just shoved a stick through me," he replied with a chuckle, but then he winced.

He looked down at Alice. "She refused to leave, we tried, but she just wouldn't leave," she told him quietly. Carlisle kissed the top of his daughter's head with a sigh.

"I see Jasper hasn't left her," he chuckled gesturing to their children's clasped hands.

"Oh no, he hasn't left," Esme replied moving her fingers through her son's hair.

Carlisle sighed as he tried to get comfortable again. "How long have I been out?" He asked.

"Two days…" she replied.

He sighed and Esme fixed the breathing tubes that he had in his nose. "You gave us a scare," she whispered. Carlisle held onto her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"Didn't mean to," he answered.

She leaned forward and kissed him briefly, pressing her forehead against his. Carlisle reached up with his free hand, moving his fingers into her hair. "I thought I was never going to see you again," she murmured.

"A stab in the side wouldn't keep me from you," he answered.

Esme smiled. "I still plan on marrying you, no matter what," he added. She smiled and Alice woke up. She let out a gasp.

"Dad!" She shrieked.

Carlisle chuckled when she hugged him tight. He hugged her back but then he winced. "Alice, Alice my side," he winced.

"Oh sorry, sorry," she answered.

He smiled and all the other kids were waking up from Alice's shrieks. "Dad's awake," Alice told them smiling. Esme stood back with a smile as Emmett and Edward hurried over to their father and Carlisle hugged all three of them. A smile came across his face as all three of his kids hugged him.

"Guys careful," Esme told them.

"They're fine," he assured her.

He hugged them a little tighter. "They're just fine," he murmured.

Later that day, Carlisle was lying in his hospital bed alone when Esme came back in. "The kids got to school safely," she informed.

"Good," he answered.

She sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand. "The baby's at daycare," she added. Carlisle nodded his head slowly, staring out the window. "Carlisle, you okay?" She asked.

"Just thinking," he replied.

He looked back at her and stroked her face with the back of his hand. "All I could think about was you, that whole time I was trying to keep Charles from going after you," he murmured. She sighed, resting her hand over his.

"You stopped him," she whispered.

Carlisle moved his hand to her neck and ran circles into her skin. "I love you," he whispered. Esme smiled softly.

"I love you too," she replied.

He brought her close and kissed her gently. She kissed him back, her hand resting on his cheek. Carlisle suddenly tasted the tears in their kiss and pulled away. "You're crying…what's wrong?" he asked wiping the tears from her face. She cried a little.

"I saw you almost die on me twice," she sniffled.

Tears continued to fall down her face. "I saw the paramedics trying to revive you and I thought I was never going to see you again when they forced me to stay in the waiting room of the hospital. I could never forgive myself if you died because of me," she explained. He slowly sat up, placing his hands on her face.

"Shh, shh Esme, it's okay," he whispered.

She sniffled. "How is it okay? You almost died because of me," she replied.

"No, Esme, I almost died because I love you and I love this family. I would die for you and for the kids any day," he whispered.

She shook her head gently. "I will, no matter what, I'll protect you," he whispered. She held onto his hands sniffling. "Oh Esme…if only you knew how deep my love for you goes," he murmured, wiping the tears from her face. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her again. She rested her hands on his arms and kissed him back.

A few days later Carlisle was released from the hospital and everything seemed to heading back to normal.

Carlisle was sitting in his office looking over the work he had missed while he was in the hospital. Not only the things he had missed, but the rest of the wedding plans that were pushed back because of the incident. He rubbed his forehead with a sigh and looked up when the door opened and Alice came in. "Hey dad," she murmured.

"Hey Ali," he answered with a smile.

His daughter walked in with a small smile. "You feeling okay?" She asked.

"Much better now," he replied.

Alice bit her lower lip. "Um…Edward wants to talk to you," she informed.

"Okay, Edward you can come in," he called to his son.

Edward walked in and Alice left them alone. "Alice said you need to talk to me?" he asked. Edward nodded his head slowly.

"I know I have been nothing but a pain since you took Emmett and me in…" Edward started.

"Edward don't talk silly," Carlisle answered.

"Dad please?" Edward murmured.

The older man closed his mouth and Edward sighed. "I was nothing but mean to you, I took your kindness for granted and took advantage of it sometimes…I wasn't a good son. I was never a good son," he explained. Carlisle stood up and pulled the young man into a huge.

"You are a great son, Edward, I have never been so proud of having three great kids," he told him.

Edward hugged him back. "You are a great kid, I'm proud to call you my son," Carlisle added. The young man stood in silence as he finally let Carlisle into his life as his father. Esme opened the door and smiled at the small father and son moment, quietly leaving the room again without disturbing them.

Carlisle let him go, his hands on Edward's shoulders. "You were the one who took it harder about your mother's death, just like how Emmett took it harder about your father. You and your mother shared a special bond, I wasn't expecting anything than wanting to be the guardian your mother wanted me to become for you two boys. You were a hurting boy, for many years, and I know you still have moments, especially when you're playing that piano. Tell you one thing Edward, you're a good kid, you never did anything to please anyone, you always did what you thought was best," he explained. Edward was quiet and Carlisle smiled. "You're a good kid, don't let anyone tell you any different," he added. He patted Edward's shoulder before watching him head towards the door.

"Love you dad," Edward told him.

Carlisle smiled. "Love you too son," he answered. Edward smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Carlisle sat down in his chair and looked at the computer screen again before he started finishing his work.


	28. Come What May

Chapter 28: Come what May

Carlisle let out a sigh as he straightened his tie. He looked over his shoulder to see Emmett struggling with it. "Come here Em," he told him. Emmett turned around and Carlisle fixed his tie.

"Why does Edward get it easier than me?" Emmett asked.

"Because he's had to wear ties for his piano recitals," Carlisle replied.

Emmett sighed and Carlisle grabbed his jacket off the chair in the corner. He fixed his cufflinks and looked up when the door opened. "Hello son," a voice greeted. Carlisle looked over his shoulder to see his dad there.

"Dad…" he murmured before looking back at the mirror.

He looked over at Emmett and Edward. "Could you two go check to see how things are going with the altar?" He asked.

"Yeah," they replied and left.

Noah watched the two boys leave and Carlisle fixed his jacket. "Well, last time I saw you, you got yourself into a mess," Noah commented.

"Yeah, you took the kids only because I was in trouble," Carlisle answered.

Noah sighed. "I didn't come here to fight son," he insisted.

"No, you're here to tell me that I'm making a mistake and I shouldn't marry Esme," Carlisle answered.

The older man was silent. "You've been telling me to not bother with the woman since the moment you got a wedding invitation somehow," he answered. Noah remained silent as Carlisle fixed his tie. "I get it dad, Olivia and I were embarrassments, failures," he muttered.

"Carlisle, you could've gotten any life you wanted if you didn't live with your sister," Noah answered.

"What? Living the life of a monk? I had to sneak out the window to see Karen, but at least I got to see Karen because I got Alice, your granddaughter. Like it or not Alice and Lila are your granddaughters and Emmett and Edward are your grandsons. Esme's going to be my wife, whether you like it or not, I don't need your permission on who I should and shouldn't marry," he explained.

"You could've been anything Carlisle! Anything but a doctor," Noah insisted.

"You know it's funny dad because a lot of parents would kill for their children to grow up to become successful doctors," he muttered.

Carlisle let out a deep breath. "Now, I'm going to get over to the altar, I'm not going to throw you out, you can stay if you want. One word against Esme or my children and you're gone. I've had enough of this bullshit," he added before leaving.

---------------------

In Esme's room, she was looking at herself in the mirror. "Mom you look great," Rosalie told her smiling as she tied the purple sash around her mother's waist.

"You don't think it's too much?" She asked.

"No way," Alice replied beaming.

Lila was sitting on Jasper's side, gripping the side of his jacket. "Look who I found running around outside," he chuckled.

"There you are," she told her daughter smiling, lifting her up into her arms.

"Mama," Lila answered.

Esme smiled and kissed her cheek. "Mom, you ready?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

She set Lila on the floor and the one and a half-year-old toddled over to Rosalie who held her hand with a smile.

--------------------------------

Carlisle stood at the altar with a smile as he watched Emmett escort Rosalie who was also leading Lila down the aisle and the guests awed over the little girl. Rosalie smiled at Carlisle before standing off to the side. Alice came next with Jasper escorting her. Edward was last, escorting Bella. He let out a deep breath when he saw Esme come down the aisle. She was absolutely stunning, he actually felt tears in his eyes when he saw her.

Esme saw Carlisle standing at the altar and felt the tears of happiness press against her eyes. This was the most beautiful day of her life, not even her marriage to Charles was this beautiful. It was her dream wedding. She reached Carlisle and handed her bouquet over to Rosalie before Carlisle took her hands in his. "You look amazing," he mouthed to her.

"You too," she mouthed back.

Carlisle reached up and wiped a stray tear from her face as the ceremony started.

When it came time for the vows, Carlisle held onto Esme's hands. "I never thought I would fall in love with someone as much as I love you. When we're not together, I feel so empty inside, but when we are together, my heart just skips a beat. I feel complete with you, my life has more meaning than just being a father and a doctor. I have wanted nothing more than to love someone, I got my wish. I got a woman whom I love more than my life and I would do anything to keep you and our children safe. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," he explained.

Esme smiled and let out a deep breath. "I thought my life was always meant to be trapped in a world where I never felt love or devotion of any kind. The only kind of love I had was Rosalie and Jasper. Then you cane into my life and you saved me…you saved all three of us. I don't know what to give you in return for all that you have done for us. You saved me in so many ways than one. I love you for your heart, your mind, everything, everything about you I just love and I am so glad that I'm with you. That I have the chance of experiencing love like I do with you. I love you Carlisle and I love you more than anything," she whispered.

Carlisle smiled and then Emmett handed the rings over to the minister. "Did it without dropping them?" Jasper quipped quietly. Emmett's answer was elbowing him in the stomach. Edward swallowed a laugh and looked over at Bella with a smile. Bella bit her lower lip, her cheeks turning pink.

Emmett looked over at Rosalie with a smile. Rosalie winked at him with a smile on her face.

Jasper was looking at Alice shyly, making Alice giggle softly.

Carlisle held onto Esme's hands as the minister said another prayer. "By the powers vested in me in the state of Oregon, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the minister informed. Carlisle placed his hands on Esme's face and kissed her gently. Esme rested her hands on his shoulders, kissing him back.

-----------------------

At the reception, Esme was watching with a smile as Carlisle was dancing around with Lila in his arms. Rosalie walked over to her mother. "Mom, I need to talk to you," she informed. Esme looked over at her daughter.

"Yeah?" She answered.

Rosalie bit her lower lip. "Never mind, enjoy your day," Rosalie told her. Esme kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I love you sweetheart," she murmured.  
"I love you," she answered.

Esme kissed her forehead again and shrieked when Carlisle suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "What was all that about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," she replied.

Carlisle smiled as he placed his hands on her face. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she replied.


	29. Family Support

Chapter 29: Family Support

Carlisle and Esme got back to their honeymoon a week later and everything was like they wanted their lives to be, calm.

Esme was putting Lila down for her nap when there was a knock on the door. "Mom?" Rosalie called.

"Yeah," she answered.

Rosalie bit her lower lip. "I need to talk to you," she murmured.

"Okay," Esme answered.

She kissed Lila's forehead and left the room. They went downstairs and saw Emmett there with Carlisle already. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know, your guess is as good as mine," he answered.

Rosalie sat down next to Emmett and Esme sat down next to Carlisle. "Mom…Carlisle…something's happened…" Rosalie said slowly. Carlisle sighed, resting his hand against his forehead.

"What?" Esme asked.

"The same speech I started on my dad when Karen got pregnant with Alice," he answered.

He let out a deep breath and looked at Emmett and Rosalie. "Rose, are you pregnant?" He asked. Rosalie nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah…" she replied quietly.

Emmett held onto Rosalie's hand. "Dad…I know…" he started.

"Emmett, I won't be like how my father was and criticize you and Rosalie. I won't sit here and say that you're making the biggest mistake of your life. I won't belittle you or make you feel horrible about yourself," he explained.

The young couple looked at each other before looking at Carlisle. "My father called me horrible names, not only did he call me horrible names, but he called Alice even worse names. Bastard, an abomination, a disgrace, a sin child, you name it your grandfather called her that and she wasn't even born yet," he told them. Esme bit her lower lip, holding her husband's hand. "I promised myself that I would never hurt my children the way that my father hurt my sister and me. I promised that if anything like what I went through happened to any of you kids, I would be more supportive of it than my father was," he told them.

Carlisle let out a sigh, pushing his fingers through his hair. "You guys have my total support, all the way. However, one condition, I want you guys to finish school and go to college," he told them. Esme nodded in agreement.

"We will help you through school, help you through college, but we would like you two to go," she told them.

They nodded in agreement. "Sounds fair," Emmett answered. Rosalie nodded.

"Emmett and I already talked that over. I still want to go to school for childcare or acting or something and Emmett wants to go maybe on a baseball scholarship or something, but he wants to work to get his business degree, start his own sporting goods store," she told them.

Carlisle and Esme nodded in agreement. "Sounds good," Esme told them. Rosalie stood up and Esme hugged her tight. "It's okay sweetheart," she whispered, rubbing her back. Carlisle rested his hand on his son's shoulder with a sigh.

"I'm here son, never forget that part," he told him.

Emmett nodded and let out a deep breath.

Esme sighed as she walked into the living kitchen, getting dinner started when Carlisle walked in. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just getting over the shock," she replied.

Carlisle walked up behind his wife, hugging her gently. "I just wasn't expecting this," she murmured. He kissed the back of her shoulder.

"None of us were expecting this, but we have to be supportive," he told her.

She nodded her head slowly and Carlisle kissed her shoulder again while moving his hands up and down her arms. Carlisle closed his eyes, holding his wife close as the two of them sat in silence for awhile. He kissed the back of her neck, stroking her hair. Esme was leaning back against his chest, her hands over his, their wedding rings touching.

Later that night, the two of them were lying in bed. "You hardly said a word all day after Rosalie's little…announcement," Esme commented. He let out a sigh.

"Just thinking, love," he answered.

He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

He stroked her face with the back of his hand with a smile on his face. "I'll be back," she told him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have to run downstairs," she told him.

Carlisle grabbed her arm, pulling her back down. "Can't it wait?" He asked.

"No," she replied giggling.

He chuckled and kissed her gently before she got up and put on her robe. She winked at him before heading downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen to find Emmett sitting there. "Emmett? What are you doing up?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh…um…yeah, couldn't sleep," he replied.

Esme bit her lower lip as she sat down across from him, after making sure her robe was secured. "Esme…how can I be a father? I mean how can I be a real good dad at seventeen? I can hardly hand in a homework assignment on time. What if something goes wrong? What if I accidentally drop the baby or I forget to do something for him or her?" He asked.

"Emmett, shh, shh," she answered, resting her hand on his arm.

Emmett closed his, moving his fingers through his hair. "Esme…what if I let the baby down or Rosalie down?" He asked.

"Have you talked about this with Rosalie?" She asked.

"No, not really," he replied.

Esme sighed, moving circles on the young man's wrist. "You should, because this relationship can't work if you two don't talk about concerns," she told him. He nodded his head slowly.

"I know," he answered.

Esme kissed his forehead. "Come on, you have school in the morning," she told him. Emmett nodded and went upstairs.

Esme made it back to hers and Carlisle's room and smiled to see that Carlisle was still awake. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, Emmett was still up," she replied.

She walked over and straddled his sides. Carlisle chuckled, moving his hands up and down her waist. Esme smiled, her hands resting on his arms. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he replied.

She leaned forward and kissed him gently. Carlisle kissed her back, his hands resting on her shoulders. Esme giggled into the kiss when she was suddenly on her back and he pulled the blankets over them.


	30. Months Gone By

Chapter 30: Months Gone By

Esme was out gardening with Lila, making her two-year-old daughter giggle as she tapped her nose with a daisy. "Mom?" Rosalie called. Esme looked up to see her heavily pregnant daughter walking over to her.

"Hey sweetheart," she answered.

Rosalie bit her lower lip. "Can I join you?" She asked.

"Of course," she replied.

Rosalie smiled and kneeled the best she could by her mom. "How are you feeling?" She asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Like I'm about to pop like a balloon," Rosalie replied.

The older woman chuckled softly, kissing the side of her daughter's head. "Your mom used to do this when she was pregnant to you and your brother," she commented.

"Really?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, your mother was a great gardener," Esme replied, her hand resting on her daughter's with a smile.

Rosalie smiled and they started to pull up the weeds in the garden. She suddenly let out a gasp, her hand on her stomach. "Mom…" she murmured.

"What? What is it?" Esme asked worriedly.

Rosalie looked at her mother with fear in her eyes. "I felt a pain," she replied.

"What kind of pain?" Esme asked.

"A pain, I've been feeling cramps all day," Rosalie replied.

Esme stood up and helped Rosalie stand up when she gasped again. "Mom!" She exclaimed.

"Your water just broke," Esme told her.

"What do we do?" Rosalie asked.

"We get that boyfriend of yours and get you to the emergency room," Esme replied getting her inside.

--------------------------------

Esme bit her lower lip as she sat in one of the lower chairs, playing with Lila. "Mama, where Rosie?" She asked.

"Rosie's having a baby pumpkin," Esme replied.

Lila bit her lower lip before sitting on the floor to play with her toys again.

After a few hours, Emmett came out. "Esme, Rosalie wants to see you, she's having an anxiety attack over this," he told her.

"Alice…" Esme started.  
"I've got her," Alice assured her, taking the sleeping toddler.

Esme got up a went into the delivery room.

-------------------------------

Rosalie looked up when her mother came in. "Mom, I can't breathe," she sobbed. Esme hushed her gently, stroking her face.

"Sweetheart, just relax," she whispered.

Rosalie let out a small sob, having a hard time breathing. "Rosie, you need to take slow even breaths," she instructed. Rosalie tried her best but tears were showing in her eyes. "Sweetheart what's the matter?" She asked stroking her hair.

"Mom what if I'm a bad mother?" She asked.

"Oh Rosie…you won't be a bad mother," Esme assured her.

"How do you know?" Rosalie asked.

Esme smiled as she gently pulled her hair out of her hair. "Because you are one of the kindest girls I have ever known in my life. You will love this little baby, you will enjoy every single minute you have with him and her. You will want to love them and protect them, the moment you first see him or her you won't want to let them go," she explained. Rosalie bit her lower lip and Esme saw that she was calmer now.

"Mom, stay with me please," Rosalie insisted.

Esme nodded her head slowly with a small smile. "I'll stay as long as I can," she assured her. Rosalie smiled and leaned against her mother, closing her eyes. Esme moved her hand over her daughter's back, kissing the top of her head when Emmett came back in.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"She'll be okay now," Esme replied.

Rosalie gripped Esme's shirt when she felt a contraction hit. "Rosalie, I'm going to have to move," she informed gently as she got up. Emmett walked over and sat next to his girlfriend, hugging her close.

"Thanks Esme," he told her relieved.

Esme smiled and kissed Emmett's forehead. "Anytime," she assured him.

-----------------------------------

The hours went by and Carlisle was in the room now. "Rosalie, I need you to give me one more big push," he instructed. Rosalie grabbed a hold of Emmett's hand as she pushed. She fell back against her boyfriend's arm and the baby's wails filled the room. Carlisle smiled, feeling happiness fill his being.

"Dad?" Emmett called, anxious to know what the baby was.

Carlisle looked at his son. "It's a boy son," he informed. Emmett was beaming with pride, making his father chuckle and took the baby over to get cleaned.

-----------------------------------

Carlisle was standing outside of Rosalie's room when Esme walked over to her husband with a smile. "You look exhausted," she said with a quiet laugh. He chuckled, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I'm going to go home and sleep," he chuckled.

She laughed quietly, pressing her forehead against his chest, just as exhausted as he was. Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing the top of her head. Esme wrapped her arms around his waist, closing her eyes. "We should go see the baby before we end up sleeping against the hospital wall," he quipped lightly. Esme smiled as she let him go and held her husband's hand as they went into the hospital room.

They found Rosalie and Emmett staring at the baby in her arms. "Did you two figure out a name yet?" Carlisle asked, his arms wrapped around Esme's waist. Rosalie glanced at them before letting out a sigh.

"We named him Anthony, after dad, and his middle name Carlisle…after you," Emmett informed.

Carlisle was stunned to hear that his grandson was being named after him and his late brother-in-law. "You have done so much than what you had to do. You could've taken Edward and me and just treat us as nephews, but you raised us as your sons. You are the strongest guy I have ever known to finish high school, go to medical school, and balancing kids all at once," Emmett explained. The older man was silent, he was very, very touched by his son's words.

"It's a good name, a strong name," Carlisle finally said before holding the baby's tiny hand.

He kissed he side of Rosalie's head and hugged Emmett before they all started yawning. "You two need rest," he chuckled.

"We will," Emmett answered.

Esme kissed Emmett's cheek, kissing the side of Rosalie's head, and held the baby's tiny hand. "Sweet dreams, all three of you," she told them tiredly.

"Night," Rosalie and Emmett said in unison.

Carlisle held Esme's hand as they left the hospital and went to get some rest.


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

Carlisle sighed as he kept driving. "Lila, stop asking, we'll get there when we get there," he told his six-year-old daughter. Lila pouted, swinging her feet back and forth. "Esme, remind me again why we brought her?" he sighed. Esme rolled her eyes.

"Carlisle," she laughed.

He chuckled and looked in the rearview mirror. "Lila, don't be too loud, Tristan's sleeping," he instructed. Lila continued pouting before looking over at her two-year-old brother. Esme looked over her shoulder at her son with a smile.

"At least one kid enjoys car rides," Carlisle sighed.

"Carlisle, he's two, it doesn't take much to entertain him," she answered.

He grinned before reaching over and holding his wife's hand. "WE'RE HERE!" Lila shouted. Tristan woke with a jump.

"Mama…" he whimpered.

"Lila that wasn't nice," Esme told her daughter before getting out of the car.

She opened the door and got her daughter out of her booster seat. "BELLA! EDWARD!" She shouted running towards the door.

"Lila wait for us," Carlisle called to her as he lifted Tristan out of his car seat.

The two-year-old rested his head on Carlisle's shoulder, his thumb in his mouth. "I don't know what's worse, the thumb or the blanket," he commented. Tristan's eyes lit up when Esme handed him his blue blanket and he immediately took it.

"It's his security blanket," she reminded her husband with a grin.

Carlisle smiled as he rubbed Tristan's back, heading towards the house. "Lila, no shouting in here. There's a new baby in the house," he told his daughter.

"Okay," she answered, still excited to see her big brother.

Carlisle knocked on the door and Bella opened the door with a smile. "Hey guys, come in, Edward was just putting Olivia down for her nap," she informed letting them in.

"That's fine," Esme assured her, hugging her with a smile.

Bella hugged her back with a sigh before they moved to the living room. "How's life with a new baby?" Carlisle asked.

"Hectic, but great," Bella replied smiling.

Edward walked down the stairs, looking just as exhausted as Bella did. "Hey mom, dad," he greeted. Esme stood up and hugged Edward.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Exhausted but good," he replied hugging her back.

Carlisle hugged his son with his free arm. "Edward!" Lila giggled hugging her brother around his leg.

"Hey kid," he answered picking his sister up.

Edward sat down next to Bella, his arm around her shoulders. They got married right of high school and they had been married for a year. Their daughter, Olivia Esme Cullen, was born only a few weeks ago. They were both going to college. Edward was going for a major in music. Bella was going for a major in English. "So where is everyone?" Edward asked.

"They should be here soon," Esme replied just as the door opened.

Jasper and Alice walked in hand in hand. "Hey guys," they greeted.

"Well look who decided to show up," Carlisle chuckled as he got up and hugged his daughter.

Alice hugged him back with a huge smile on her face. "How are you?" He asked, kissing the side of her head.

"I'm great," she replied.

Carlisle let her go and shook Jasper's hand. "Jasper, you're looking good," he commented.

"Same to you, Carlisle," Jasper answered.

Esme got up and hugged Jasper tight. Jasper and Alice were inseparable in high school, after Alice graduated, she was accepted to one of the top fashion schools in the state. Jasper was going to school for a history major. This was the first time in a year that they were able to come home.

Just as things were settling down, the door opened and three-year-old Anthony, ran in. "Grandma!" He shouted running over to her.

"Tony, hey sweetheart," she answered lifting him up.

Carlisle chuckled and hugged his grandson the same time Esme was. "You being good for your mom?" He asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"He acts like his father most of the time though," Rosalie sighed as she walked in.

"Hey, he's a Cullen boy, he's just showing that he is," Emmett quipped.

Rosalie rolled her eyes before she hugged Esme. "Hey mom," she greeted. Esme hugged her back with a smile.

"Hey Rosie, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good," Rosalie replied.

"Emmett, how are you doing?" Carlisle asked, hugging his son briefly.

"Great, doing great," Emmett replied.

Emmett waited a few months after Tony's birth to propose to Rosalie. They were married a month before they graduated high school and they both were going to the same college in Seattle. Emmett was going to college for business to open his own sporting goods store. Rosalie was going to college with a minor in arts and a major in mechanical engineering.

While everyone was talking, Alice stood up. "Okay, before we actually start the actual gift exchanging stuff…I have something to say," she informed.

"What's that?" Carlisle asked.

Alice started bouncing, holding up her left hand. "We're engaged!" She shrieked.

"Alice that's wonderful!" Esme gasped.

She stood up and hugged her tight. Alice hugged her back with a giggle. Carlisle smiled as he hugged Jasper briefly. "Congratulations, take care of her," Carlisle told him.

"Always have," Jasper answered.

Carlisle let him go and he walked over to Alice, hugging her tight. Alice hugged him back with a smile. "I love you daddy," she said quietly.

"I love you too sweetheart," he answered.

Carlisle kissed the side of her head, holding her tight.

-----------------------------

That night, Esme walked into the bedroom with a smile on her face. "The kids are asleep," she informed. Carlisle smiled as he grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her down on the bed. He moved his hand over her face. She leaned into his touch with a sigh.

"I've made you happy right?" He asked.

She laced her fingers with his, kissing the top of his hand. "Very happy," she replied. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied, his arms wrapped around her.

She leaned against him as sleep claimed them, both were wrapped up in each other's embrace, and their left hands were clasped together, their rings touching. They both came a long way, but they finally got the life they had always wanted.

****

(Preview to the Next Story)

**__**

Edward stormed into the house. "ALICE!" He shouted. Jasper walked in just as Edward stormed up the stairs.

"Edward what are you doing?" Jasper asked going after him.

Edward stormed into the study. "Where is she Alice?" He demanded. Alice was silent. "I know you know where she is," he pointed out. Alice was staring at the floor.

"I can't tell you," she answered quietly.  
"Why not?" He asked.

Alice looked at him and showed him what Bella had told her. Edward felt the ache happen all over again. "I lost her once Alice, I'll be damned if I lost her again!" He exclaimed.

Title: Waiting for You

Main Pairing: Edward/Bella

Genre: Romance and drama

Rating: T maybe M

This Story is Due: June 1st, 2009


End file.
